The Others Series 1: Iridescent
by AutumnEvening008
Summary: Abby Taylor lost her entire family; but when her childhood friend, John Cena, comes back into her life she seems to think somethings might change. The WWE becomes her home and starts training to be a diva. She even finds a relative she didnt even know she had, while a man from her mothers past takes a sick obssession too far. M for a reason. John CenaxOC and Mason RyanxOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

Abby stood in front of the gravestone of her mother. She was unwilling to believe she was gone; but she had to. The one thing she hated about life was death. Death seemed to take everyone from her. Her mother was the last family member she had. She was on only child and now she felt completely alone. The wind swirled her hair into her face as she dropped the red rose she was holding onto the ground.

"I love you, goodbye for now" she said, the turned towards her car.

Abby drove and drove not really knowing where to go. Tears spilled from her blue eyes and smeared her mascara. "I bet I could scare anyone with this face" she told herself. She pulled into her driveway and proceeded to walk towards her house when all the windows exploded and smoke emerged from the holes.

Abby stood with fear in her eyes. She didn't understand why this was all happening to her. First her father three years ago, then her mother a week ago, and now her home explodes into flames. She just dropped to her knees beside her car and cried.

She heard sirens and police cars. "Abby" someone said behind her. She turned to see her friend John running up to her. He helped her up and put a protective arm around her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. When I pulled in it just exploded"

When everything settled and the fire was out, John took Abby to his home. She curled up onto the couch and put her head down into her knees. John just looked at his friend. He felt helpless to help her.

"Abby, you can take a shower or bath if you want. I'm going to finish packing"

She looked up at him. "I forgot you are leaving for the WWE tomorrow". He nodded; but instantly felt guilty. She needed him and he was going to leave.

"John, don't worry I'll be fine. I'll call Riley and ask to stay with her"

"I do worry. You've had the worst luck and you're alone"

She gave him a small smile. "I'll be okay"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Unspoken

**5 Years Later….**

Abby sat down on the couch in her apartment and turned the TV on. Monday night Raw was on. John Cena was wrestling Kane. She smiled knowing her childhood friend had made something of himself. She did miss him though; it had been four years since they last spoke.

Her phone chimed a text message. She reached over and saw it was from her friend Riley.

"_Club tomorrow?"_

"_Is Sydney going to?"_

"_Yup"_

"_Awesome, I'm in"_

"_Great, see you then"_

Abby sat her phone back down. Riley and Sydney helped her through her most tough times after parents died, when her house blew up and when John left for the WWE. All those memories were there but she learned to push them back.

The next night Abby opened her closet looking for something to wear to the club. Her eyes found her favorite bright blue sparkle strap top with two ties in the back and black vinyl flare pants.

Abby dressed and looked in the mirror, her long black hair was straight, and her blue eyes were almost like crystal. She heard the beep of Riley's car. Grabbing her handbag, she walked out the door. Sydney sat in the front passenger side; her mid-length blonde hair was crimped. She waved and smiled as Abby got in the back.

"Ready to have some fun?" Riley asked.

"I need fun" Abby replied.

The club was packed and Abby noticed Riley getting even more excited. "Leave it to Riley to find the most crowded club in town" she thought. The bouncer let them in and Riley quickly went to find a table.

Abby went to the bar and got a shot of crown royal. Sydney found Abby and pulled her from the bar and led her to the table Riley had found.

"A shot already?" Riley said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah"

"Oh Abby" Sydney said rolling her eyes.

'E.T' by Katy Perry came on and Riley dragged Abby and Sydney to the dance floor with her. Abby felt herself loosen up and dance to the music.

John Cena walked into the club. He squeezed himself though the crown to get to the bar. The bartender handed him a beer. He walked into the throb of people. "Some things never change" he thought. His eyes scanned the place looking for people her knew to talk to.

A young woman approached him and asked for an autograph. He smiled and quickly signed his name to the photo of himself. She thanked him and went on her way.

"John" a voice called. John turned and saw his friend Randy Orton walking towards him.

"Sup man" John said.

"Nothing, just getting out and about"

"I figured you were going to pick up a chick"

"Nah, not tonight; but there are some good looking ones here tonight"

John just laughed. Randy was probably the most flirtatious person he knew. Randy turned him and pointed to a woman with long black hair and crystal blue eyes. John's eyes went wide.

"She's hot isn't she?" Randy asked.

"It can't be her" John mumbled.

"You know her?"

Just one word escaped his mouth to Randy's question "Abby". John started to walk towards the small group of girls.

"Abby" he called.

Abby heard her name being called and she turned to see her childhood friend John Cena standing there.

"John" she said.

"God, girl, how have you been?"

Anger started to build. She really didn't want to be angry at him; but she couldn't help it. He could have contacted over the last four years; but she had heard nothing.

"You would know if you had made contact" she snapped.

"I know. I'm sorry"

She knew she had hurt him; but she felt no guilt in her words. John looked into her eyes and saw how strong she had become. Riley gave Abby's hand a friendly squeeze.

"It was good to see you. It seems like you got a handle on your life" John said.

He turned to walk away. She grabbed his forearm and held firm. "That's it? That's all you're going to say to me?" He looked into her eyes and she felt the longing in his gaze.

"What do you want me to say? Yes, I should have made contact with you; but I didn't want to be over-bearing"

"I needed my friend"

"I'm sorry"

Abby looked into his eyes and saw how sorry he really was. She sighed and then smiled at him. "Can I have a hug?" she asked. John smiled and pulled her into a giant bear hug. She laughed. It was so long since he heard her laugh and it made him feel good to hear it.

"I missed you" she whispered in his ear.

"I missed you to" he replied with a smile that could melt any girl's heart.

"John, this is Sydney O'Hara. I met her shortly after you left for the WWE. She's been a good friend and helped Riley keep me sane" Abby introduced.

John looked at Sydney. She had mid-length blonde hair and green eyes. Her smile was stunning and could probably bring most guys to their knees.

"Nice to meet you" John said.

"You to" she replied.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Upside Down

Randy slowly walked toward John. "Hey John, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Abby laughed and nudged John in the ribs.

"Randy, this is my friend Abby Taylor and her friends…" he lingered off for them to introduce themselves.

"Riley Lockheart"

"Sydney O'Hara"

Randy took each one of their hands and kissed them softly. Abby rolled her eyes while Riley and Sydney giggled like school girls.

"John" Abby said

"Yeah"

"Do a shot with me"

John laughed. "Since when do you do shots?" he asked. Abby smiled. "There are a lot of things you missed". He followed her to the bar. John handed her a shot of crown royal. They tilted their heads back and sucked down the liquor. Her cheeks were starting to get warm, and she couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol or the fact that John was standing so close to her.

Sydney and Riley talked to Randy about anything they could. He seemed to be interested in what they had to say. Abby looked over at them and smiled.

"Looks like they are having fun" Abby stated.

"Looks like it Randy can keep them entertained for a long time"

Abby looked at the clock behind the bar and it read 12:30 am. She asked for another shot. John raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you think you think you've had enough?" he asked.

"Last one. It's the time my mother died"

"Let's do it together then"

"Okay"

John and Abby took the shot. Abby's eyes unconsciously filled with tears. She brushed them away quickly so he wouldn't notice; but he did.

"It's okay to cry in front of me"

"I know; but I don't want to"

'Broken Bones' by Rev Theory came on. Couples gathered to dance. Abby saw Riley and Sydney walk off the floor with Randy. Abby walked to their table and sat down next to Riley.

"Who wants to dance?" Randy asked.

"I'll dance" Sydney replied.

"That's the spirit"

Randy led her to the floor. He took her hand into his and pulled her close. Abby smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Riley picked up her long red hair into a ponytail and slouched in her chair, then sipped on her drink.

"Riley, are you okay?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, just don't like slow songs"

"Me either"

John looked at Abby intensely. She had changed so much in five years. She used to love slow songs; but he guess it was because of her mother's death that made her change so much.

The song ended and Sydney returned to the table with a smile on her face. The group talked and laughed until closing. They all walked out to the parking lot together. Riley got her keys and unlocked her doors.

"Nice to see you again John and nice to meet you Randy" Riley said getting into her car.

"Nice to meet you John" Sydney said

"Likewise" he replied.

"I had fun tonight. Thank you Randy"

"You're very welcome. It was nice to meet you"

Sydney leaned in and kissed his cheek, then got into the front passenger side seat. John looked at Abby.

"I'm glad I got to see you again" she said.

"Me too"

"You know you can always text me if you don't have time to call"

"I'll remember that"

He reached for her and held her for a few moments. She laid her head against his chest and felt his heartbeat though his shirt.

"Take care Abby"

"You too"

John let go of her and she turned to get into the backseat of Riley's car. He waved as she pulled away. Randy stood beside him.

"Dude, why didn't you kiss her?" Randy asked.

"Because we are just friends"

"It's obvious you like her more than that"

"Randy, I haven't seen her in four years before tonight and that was my fault. I thought she was better off not seeing me"

"You are a moron sometimes"

Abby sat in the backseat and looked out the window. Her thoughts kept drifting to John. She wanted to be mad at him for not contacting her; but she knew the life her lived. Riley and Sydney talked about Randy.

"So Abby" Riley said

"Yeah"

"How was that surprise tonight?"

"I was glad to see him"

"Is that all?" Sydney asked.

"What do you mean?"  
"You don't have any feelings for him" Riley said

"Riley, yes I feel for him; but we are friends nothing more"

Riley dropped Abby at her apartment. She climbed the stairs and opened her door. Her hand found the light switch and turned it on. She sat her handbag down on the table. Her eyes found the picture of John and her at Sea World when they were teenagers.

"God, this sucks. I wish you were here mom"

Abby turned and walked into her bedroom. Tears burned her eyes as they fell down her cheeks. She crashed onto her bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ever Dream

John sat in his hotel room thinking about all that took place just a few days ago. Abby crossed his mind several times over the last few days; but he didn't have the nerve to text or call her. He wondered how he was going to get to see her again.

"You're pathetic" Randy said from the doorway.

"Don't you knock?"

"No"

"What do you want?"

"If you want to see her, call her"

"I got a better idea. I'm going to add her to the audition list for the female voice par in that song I'm remaking"

"Can she sing though?"

"You'll see"

Abby walked downstairs to get her mail. A fancy envelope intrigued her. She opened it and pulled the letter out.

**Dear Miss Abby Taylor,**

** You've been selected to be a part of the audition for the female voice of the remake of 'Almost Haunted' by Eminem and Taylor Swift. Recreated by John Cena.**

** Sincerely,**

** WWE Corporation**

Abby folded the letter back down and ran back up the stairs to her apartment. She couldn't believe it, her selected to possibly be in the song with John. That was a dream she always had.

She grabbed her phone from the counter and texted Riley and Sydney. Before long both women were at her front door.

"Let me see the letter" Sydney said.

Abby handed them the letter. Riley and Sydney both smiled. "Damn girl, this is big" Riley said. They hugged their friend tightly to encourage her.

"I'm nervous" Abby admitted.

"You'll do fine. Remember all those crazy karaoke nights" Riley said.

Abby laughed. "Yeah I do. I want you guys to come with me"

"Really?" asked Sydney, sounding surprised.

"Of course, you think I didn't notice you flirting with Randy"

"I was not"

"Sure you weren't" Riley said sarcastically

John and Randy sat at the bar of the hotel. He hadn't heard whether Abby was going to come to the audition or not. He felt guilty about putting their friendship on the back burner for four years.

"John" a voice said from behind them.

"Wade Barrett, how the hell are you man?" he asked.

"Pretty good, elbow is healing well. I should be back soon"

"Awesome"

"I hear you got yourself a pretty little woman"

John glared at Randy. He just shrugged.

"No, Abby is a friend. I grew up with her. If anyone got a woman it's Randy"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Randy argued.

"Sydney"

Randy said nothing. He just turned and faced the bar. Wade smiled, almost laughing. "So tell me about her, Randy"

"Dude, drop it" Randy said.

"She's blonde with green eyes" John said.

"Shut up"

"Calm down" Wade said.

Sydney sat on Abby's couch. Her thought kept coming back to that night at the club. Randy just invaded every thought she had. His touch was gentle and surreal. She let out a small sigh.

"Syd, are you alright?" Abby asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, just thinking"

"About what?"

"Nothing all that important"

"Syd, listen, I've done a lot of holding things in and it's never good. My guess is you are thinking about Randy"

"Always perceptive"

"Nothing gets passed me"

"It was just one dance, why am I still thinking about it?"

"He made a good impression on you"

"I guess he did"

Abby touched her arm softly. "You may get to see him again when we go for that audition next week" Sydney's eyes softened and she smiled.

"Thank you, Abby"

"You're welcome"

The next week come quickly. Abby finished putting the last few things in her bag when there was a knock on her door. When she opened the door Riley and Sydney stood there with smiles upon their faces. Riley's red hair was pulled up in her usual ponytail and small brown glasses covered her blue eyes. Sydney's blonde hair was straight and fell across her shoulders. A smile spread across her face.

"Ready to go" Riley asked.

"Yeah, why are you wearing glasses?" Abby asked.

"Damn eyes didn't want my contacts today"

"Okay, let's get going"

Abby grabbed her bag, phone, purse, and keys; then followed her friends out to the car for the long drive ahead of them. The trip to Tampa Bay was filled with laughter and lots of music; but eventually they arrived at the hotel they would be staying in.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Drifting

John waited for all the audition participants to arrive. Unfortunately he didn't get to pick the outcome. Randy sat in the chair beside him, seeming quite bored. Black hair caught John's attention. There stood Abby, signing in with the clerk. Vince started the audition in a timely manner. Each girl took a turn to show what they had and soon it was down to two girls.

"She is good" Randy commented.

"I know. I used to ask her to sing when I was a kid"

"It looks like Vince is ready to make his decision"

John said nothing and just watched. Abby crossed her hands onto her lap, which he noticed was a habit she had when she was nervous.

"Well this decision was not an easy to make; but the one whom I think will make this song the best it can be is…." Vince said breaking on for dramatic effect.

"Abby Taylor" he said finally.

John couldn't believe it. Vince had actually done something he wanted for once. Abby's heart leapt after hearing her name. A smile came as he saw John entering the room. Vince shook his hand and introduced him to his partner for the song. John hugged Abby tightly.

"Congrats, Abby" John said.

"Thank you" she replied.

"You know her?" Vince asked.

"Yes, she's a friend"

"Well I think I made a good decision. How would you like to work in the WWE?"

"I know absolutely nothing about wrestling"

Vince laughed. "You don't have to. I'm looking for a couple of managers". Abby contemplated with the idea. John nudged her softly in the back. It was a blessing from him.

"Sure, I'd love to; but if you're looking for a couple more, I know two young women who would love to do it" Abby explained.

"Really? Well tell them to come in"

Abby texted Riley and Sydney to come into the room and a few moments later they walked in. Riley let her hair down and was wearing her contacts. Sydney stood nervously beside her. Randy walked into the room and Sydney's eyes never left his.

"What do you think Randy? Manager Material?" Vince asked.

"I think so"

"Okay, it's settled. The three of you will start as managers next week. I'll send paperwork and details to you"

Vince walked out of the room. Abby couldn't believe all that just happened. John turned to look at her.

"Did you put me on that list of members?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I didn't want to work with anyone else"

"Oh"

"Plus, I wanted to see you again"

Anger built up again. "And you couldn't use a phone to call or text me to ask to hang out?" she snapped. He knew she would say that. He couldn't say anything and her knew how he did it was wrong.

"I'm sorry"

"I don't know why you just can't call or text"

Abby walked away. Angry tears threatened to fall from her eyes. John just stood unable to move. Seeing her so upset killed him; but he didn't know what to say to her.

"What the hell is the matter with you" Riley yelled.

"Riley" Sydney said trying to jump in.

"No, I'm not going to keep my mouth shut this time"

"Riley, I don't know what else to say" John said softly.

"Would it kill you to call her or even text her? Do you not understand how much she actually cares about you?"

John couldn't say anything. Words completely left his mouth. "She used to cry for you in her sleep when you first left for the WWE". His eyes went wide. Riley turned and walked out followed by Sydney.

"You know she's right" Randy said.

"I know"

Days passed by and Abby finished the recording of her part in the song. She talked to John only when she had to. She couldn't' let herself feel any more for him when it was hopeless. She got her paperwork and details from Vince. After she filled out her paperwork she hesitated to look at the details of who she was going to manage.

"Abby" Riley said walking into her room.

"Who are you managing?" she asked.

"I haven't looked yet"

"Did you look Sydney?" Abby asked.

"No, I was waiting for you guys"

Sydney took out her envelope and slowly opened it. Her eyes showed no emotion; but smiled anyway. Riley opened hers and scanned the contents and shrugged. Abby's fingers shook nervously but managed to open the envelope.

"Sydney, you first" Riley said.

"Randy Orton" she replied with a smile

"You're kidding" Abby said cheerfully.

"Nope, look for yourself"

She turned the paper over for them to read it. "Well that's good. I know you like him" Abby said. She turned to look at Riley.

"Wade Barrett" she said simply.

"He's cute" Sydney said.

"I don't know. It should be interesting"

"Abby, come on"

"It's John"

"Are you serious?" Riley said apologetic.

"Yeah"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah; but I think I need to go see my mom's grave"

"Alright"

Abby walked out the door and drove. She stepped out onto the grass. She knelt down and closed her eyes.

"Mom, I've seen John again. I don't know how I feel about it. He seem like he doesn't want anything to do with me now. I have to manage him in a story on TV now"

Abby poured her heart to the silence of her mother's gravestone.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Beautiful

Riley walked the halls of the arena alone. She was looking for Wade Barrett's locker-room. She'd never admit she was nervous; but she was. Sydney had already debuted with Randy and she loved every minute of it. After another ten minutes of looking she finally found it.

"Here it goes" she said to herself and knocked on the door.

The door opened and a man stood there wearing jeans and no shirt. He had dark eyes and dark hair. She gulped softly. He smiled at her and it made her stomach fill with butterflies.

"You must be Riley" he said with a very noticeable British accent.

"Yeah" she replied, hoping she didn't sound nervous.

"Come in"

She followed him inside. "So how did you end up being my manager?" he asked.

"My friend Abby actually"

"Abby? Isn't that John Cena's friend?"

"The one and the same"

"Interesting. John is a friend of mine. I'm just making my return from injury tonight"

"Oh, that explains me then"

He smiled again and it just melted her barriers.

**Smackdown**

Riley followed Wade to the ring. The crowd screamed at his return. She felt nervous again; but suppressed it down. The story was Riley was the girlfriend he met while healing. Just watching him wrestle made her weak. Wade gave 'Wasteland' to Justin Gabriel and finished the match with a win.

Riley got into the ring and raised his arm up. He opened the ropes for her to exit.

**After Smackdown**

"You did well out there" Wade commented.

"Thank you. I was nervous"

"You couldn't tell"

"Thanks"

She gathered her things up and was ready to leave. "Do you need a ride to the hotel?" he asked.

"Actually yeah, Sydney took my car"

"It's not a problem"

She followed him to his car. He opened the door for her. She was amazed how gentlemanly he was.

"You can pick the music if you want" he said.

"No, I'm good with what's on"

"So what do you think of the WWE so far?"

"I really like it"

"Good, I hope you stick around"

She smiled at him. "I'm sure I'll be around". Wade saw her smile. "That smile is amazing beautiful" he thought. He was officially glad she was working with him. He pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and walked her to her room door.

"Thank you for the ride" she said.

"You're welcome" he replied tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

The smallest touch of her skin sent shocks into his body. He needed to get away now before he kissed her.

"Have a good night, Riley"

"You to"

She turned and walked into her room. She waved before closing the door. Riley took a deep breath before taking step into the room. A familiar beeping sound came from her purse. She dug into it and pulled out her phone. The text was from Abby.

"_How did it go?"_ it read

"_Really well"_ she answered back.

"_Details "_

"_Well he is really nice and attractive. I'm starting to like my job"_

"_That's great"_

"_How are you handling?"_

"_So far alright. I haven't debuted yet; but I will next week. I haven't said anything to him"_

"_Maybe you should"_

"_I don't know yet"_

"_I think you should"_

"_Okay"_

Riley didn't answer back, instead she went to take a shower and go to bed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

April Rain

Even after six years Abby was still having hard time dealing without her mother. She found herself in front of the grave yet again. She remember words that Riley told her a few time "Quit dwelling Abby, move on". She knelt down and replaced the flowers planted there. She heard a distant rumble of thunder and knew she needed to hurry.

"Abby" John's voice echoed behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked not even turning around to look at him.

"Well you weren't home and there was only one other place you could be"

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me that I spend too much time here"

"I wasn't going to tell you that"

"Then why are you here?"

"To talk to you"

"About what? Me managing you?"

Another rumble of thunder clapped and Abby could feel sprinkles of rain on her bare arms. She finished planting the new flowers and stood up to face John. He wore a green t-shirt and jeans. The look on his face made her rethink of the way she was treating him.

"It's going to rain we need to go" she said.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Yeah, come to my place"

John followed her to her apartment building and walked with her up the stairs. She unlocked the door and turned on the lights.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

"Water would be nice"

Abby tossed him a bottle of water. She could hear the rain pounding against her windows as she sat down on the couch. John sat in the chair across from the couch.

"Abby, I'm sorry about the no contact; but I honestly thought you were better off with Riley as your best friend" John started.

"Well you're crazy. Riley could never replace you"

"She told me how you used to cry for me in your sleep with I left"

Abby flushed. The redness tinted her cheeks. She couldn't believe Riley had told him that. John saw the blush on her face and knew that Riley hadn't lied about it.

"John, you had a different lifestyle than me, it's okay that we didn't talk until that night in the club"

"It doesn't excuse it"

"No it doesn't; but we are talking now"

"Not lately we haven't. You've been avoiding me"

"I needed some space to think"

Another thunder clap boomed and the lights shut off. Abby cursed under her breath and got up to find some candles. She lit several on her coffee table and a few on the counter in her kitchen. John crossed over to sit on the couch next to her. The closeness made Abby feel nervous. The butterflies invaded her stomach and her palms started to sweat.

"Abby, I did ask to have you put on that list; but it was because I thought it was the only way I was going to get to talk to you again. I would have texted or called; but I lost your number a couple of years ago when I switched cell phone companies"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I was embarrassed"

"You, embarrassed, that's a new one"

"Don't point it out"

"Give me your phone"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He gently placed it into her hand. She quickly put her number into his phone and handed it back to him.

"Thank you"

"Now make sure you use it"

"I promise I will"

"John"

"Yeah"

"I think I want to learn to wrestle"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don't just want to be a manager"

"I'll train you if you want"

"You?"

"Yeah, I can show you a few things right now"

He grabbed her hands and pulled her up from the couch. They moved all the furniture away from the center rug. He instructed her on locking up and takedowns.

"Okay that's pretty good. Now let's do a headlock. Reach around my neck with your main arm and squeeze"

Abby reached around John's neck with her right arm and squeezed him against the side of her chest. He realized how close he was to her breast and tried to ignore the hormones rushing to his body.

"Not bad, now I'm going to reverse"

He grabbed her waist and flipped her to the floor and pinned her down. She laughed and brushed her leg against his side.

"Abby" he whispered.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that's an intimate spot for you"

"Intimate? Who says that? You can say it's a turn on spot"

"John, I've never had sex or anything so I don't know how to say things"

"I'm sorry I didn't know"

He felt like an ass and reached to help her up from the floor. He helped her put her furniture back in place. Lightning flashed and thunder followed seconds later. It was so loud that it made Abby flinch.

"About the manager thing…it's an easy debut" John said.

"I know; but are you okay with kissing me?"

The question was innocent; but it hit him hard. He wondered if she had ever kissed anyone. The entire time they've been friends he didn't remember her saying that she'd kissed someone.

"Have you ever kissed before?" he asked.

"No"

"Are you okay with the kissing thing, because I could have it changed?"

"John, I'm 28 years old, it's time I kissed someone"

"Okay"

"I'm nervous about it though"

"Practice on Riley or something"

"You are such a perv"

He laughed. She smiled and the thunder from outside made her jump and into his arms. She looked up at him, gazing into his blue eyes.

"The loud ones still scare you I see"

"Shut up"

"Are you okay with your first kiss to be with me?"

"I'm glad it's with someone I know"

"I'm glad we talked"

"Me too"

John stood up and walked towards the door with Abby following him. "I need to get going" he said. He turned and gently touched her face. She instinctively reached and touched his hand.

"Hey do me a favor" she said.

"What's that?"

"Don't let me go out in front of thousands of people and not know how to kiss"

"Are you asking me to kiss you?"

"I guess I am"

John leaned down closer to her face. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips. His hand wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer and his lips pressed onto hers gently. A million things ran through her mind as her instincts rushed over her. She pushed herself deeper into the kiss, her tongue brushing across his lips begging for entrance. He parted his lips and allowed her access. Their tongues touched and twined over and over. He pulled away first much to her displeasure.

"Abby" he breathed.

"Bad?"

"Hell no. That was amazing. Are you sure you've never kissed anyone?"

"I'm sure I haven't. I'm glad I didn't suck"

"You must certainly didn't suck"

"Thanks"

"Now, I've really got to get going"

"Okay"

"Take care, I'll see you Monday"

"Okay"

He hugged her tightly and walked out the door. She closed the door and touched her lips. They still tingled. "Oh god, now what do I do?"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The Heart Demands

Sydney walked backstage awaiting Randy's arrival. She felt nervous. The creative team was making her get hurt in the ring by the opponent. She'd been practicing taking bumps and stuff to be physically prepared for it; but for some reason she had a bad feeling about it.

"Sydney" Randy called from down the hall.

"Hey" she replied.

"Are you okay? You seem pale"

"I'm just nervous"

"About what?"

"Tonight"

"Oh that. Don't worry so much. You've done well in practice. You'll be fine, I promise"

Her eyes searched his for any doubt; but she found none. He gently put an arm around her and led her to his locker-room. She sat down on a chair. He moved closer to her.

"Calm down Syd, you'll be fine"

"I don't trust him"

"If anything happens I'll personally break his face in"

She laughed and smiled. He reached and touched her cheek "That's better, now relax" she nodded and watched him go to get changed.

**The Show**

Lillian Garcia stood in the ring. "The following is scheduled for one fall"

Dolph Ziggler's music started. He walked out with Vickie Guerrero. 'Voices' sounded next and the crowd screamed. Randy walked out followed by Sydney. She wore a green ribbed tank top with light blue boot cut jeans.

The bell rung and Randy went for Dolph viciously. Dolph tried to back away into a corner; but Randy was relentless. The referee pulled a reluctant Randy back and Dolph took the opening to get Randy's knee.

Sydney looked on and kept a watchful eye on Vickie. 'Why does she wear stuff like that? Doesn't she know she's not that thin" she thought. Randy got the upper hand again. Vickie was getting angry and crawled up onto the apron to distract the ref. Sydney snuck behind and pulled her down. Vickie smacked her face on the apron. Dolph got out of the ring and grabbed Sydney's hair and dragged her into the ring. Randy saw what was going on and turned toward Dolph.

Sydney struggled against Dolph's hold. He turned and shoved her through the ropes and her head bounced off the announce table. Randy turned Dolph around and delivered an RKO to him for the win.

Randy quickly got out of the ring and went to Sydney. She was slowly moving around. He picked her up and carried her backstage.

**After the Show**

"That fucking hurt" Sydney said putting a bag of ice on her forehead.

"Stop being a baby" Randy teased.

"Shut up. I'm not used to this. You are"

"I'm just playing around"

He moved the bag of ice away from her face. A red lump was on her forehead. "It's really not that bad". His gentle touch sent sparks down her spine. She didn't wasn't to feel those about her co-worker; but they were undeniable now.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride to the hotel"

"Okay"

Sydney pulled her luggage bag behind her as she walked slowly to Randy's car. As he drove, she looked out the window trying to avoid feeling for him.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

He walked her to her door. She quickly unlocked the door. Her hands shook and he noticed immediately. He took her hand and held it gently.

"Sydney, stop lying. There is something bothering you"

"I can't talk about it"

"Is it about me? You've been weird around me all day"

She said nothing; but tried to pull her hand away, which only made him hold on tighter. His eyes pierced through her and she felt weak. "I need my hand" she said softly.

"Not until you tell me what I did"

"You didn't do anything"

"Then why can't you look me in the eye?"

She sighed and relaxed. She twined her fingers through his and looked up into his eyes. He smiled at her.

"I feel for you, Randy. That's what's wrong"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I figured you'd freak out about it"

"No. I asked for you to be my manager"

Sydney was stunned. "You did?" He smiled "Yeah, that dance sparked something for me". She was screaming on the inside. "It sparked something for me to". He reached to touch her face. Her hair flowed through his fingers like silk.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

"You may" she replied with a smile.

His lips captured her urgently. Liquid fire trailed throughout her body igniting her up at every point. She found herself gripping his shirt to steady her. He pulled away and watched her slowly open her eyes once more.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much" she replied.

"Goodnight Sydney"

"Goodnight"

He kissed her lips once more then walked away. She smiled and opened the door.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Between the Lines

Riley scanned her text messages. Sydney had told her that she and Randy kissed. She smiled and was happy for her; but a new emotion sparked inside. Envy. She always told herself that she didn't need a man to make her happy; but Wade was starting to get under her skin. She wanted to talk to Abby about stuff; but she seemed distant lately.

"Riley" Wade said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah"

"It's time to go"

"Oh okay"

She followed him slowly to the ring. Tyler Reks was already in the ring. When the bell rang Wade locked up with Tyler. He shoved him away easily enough; but Tyler was a pit bull. Riley watched intensely. She felt he was losing ground so she decided to get up onto the apron to distract the referee.

"Get down" he told her.

She shook her head and saw Wade pull Tyler up onto his shoulders. She got down in time for the ref to see Wade cover Tyler. He counted to three and the bell rung. Riley got into the ring to raise his arm. She hugged him gently.

After the show Riley started to pack her things up, trying to avoid talking to Wade. She needed to leave before he came back from talking to Randy. She pulled up the handle of her bag and opened the door to leave. She ran right into Wade.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Were you going to tell me goodbye?"

Riley didn't say anything. She couldn't. "I figured as much" he said. He looked hurt. "I'm sorry I just got a lot on my mind" she replied.

"Whatever, just go"

"Wade, please"

"Hey it's fine. I'm the stupid one"

"What do you mean?"

"I was stupid enough to think you could like me"

"Wade, I…" she was cut off.

"It's fine Riley. Go on I'll see you tomorrow"

He turned his back on her. In that instant she felt like she lost him completely. Her feelings took over and she grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her. She reached up to pull his face down to hers. She pressed her lips onto his firmly. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her hard against him. Her body exploded with desire. His tongue found hers and dueled with it.

She hesitated; but pulled back before she did something she might regret later. He looked at her and smiled. "Oh that smile" she thought.

"You're so beautiful" he admitted.

"Thank you" she replied twining her fingers with his.

"Do you want me to take you to the hotel?"

"Yes"

"Okay, let me get my things"

Riley stood in the doorway watching him. Sydney approached her. "Hey Riley" she said.

"Hey Syd"

"That was a nice kiss"

"You saw that?"

"Yup" she laughed.

"Have you heard from Abby?"

"No, I wish she'd answer my texts"

"Do you think something is wrong?"

"No, John would tell Randy if there was; but it might have something to do with the face that Monday she has to go out and kiss John in front of thousands of people"

"But she's never kissed anyone"

"I know; but according to what John told Randy he helped her with that"

"He helped her practice to kiss"

"I guess"

Wade walked out the door. "Ready?" he asked. Riley smiled and nodded. "I'll talk to you later Sydney" she said. Riley walked with Wade with their hand twined together.

**Monday Night Raw, Before Show**

Abby sat in the corner of John's locker-room. John walked in and saw her huddled in the corner. "Abby, what's wrong?" he asked. She looked up at him. She was terrified and he knew it.

"I can't do this. I can't go out there and kiss you"

"Calm down, breathe. Didn't I tell you that kiss was amazing?"

"Yeah; but you told me that to not hurt my feelings"

"Abby Lynn Taylor, I have never lied to you about anything"

He pulled her to a standing position. "Would it help if I told you that you turned me on that night?" he asked. Her eyes widened slightly. "Only because I accidently rubbed your side". He was getting annoyed by her behavior.

"Fine, kiss me again and I'll prove it" he said.

"What!"

"Exactly what I said"

"You're asking me to ruin years of friendship with you"

"How would a kiss ruin our friendship?"

"Because I shouldn't be feeling the things I do when we kiss"

"Abby, its okay to feel things when you kiss someone. It's normal"

"But it's you; you're my best friend. Those feeling shouldn't be there"

"Maybe they should be there"

Abby couldn't believe what he was saying. He turned and walked to the bathroom to get changed. She got changed into her outfit for the night; but at the top of her mind were John's words.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Denial

**Monday Night Raw, The Show**

John Cena's music hit and the crowd started with cheers and boos. He was probably the most divided superstar on the roster. He took the microphone from Justin, the ring announcer.

"I thought I was due for a change, so I had the boss find me a manager to help me out. Let me introduce to you Abby Taylor" John said.

Abby walked out with no music. She wore tight boot cut jeans and a baby blue ribbed tank top. Her hair was down and straight. She got into the ring and smiled at John. 'Whoo Whoo you know' they heard and Zach Ryder's music started up. He was being accompanied to the ring by the new diva, Aria Waters. She had brown hair that had a slight wave to it and blue eyes, slim figure with an ass that men stared at.

Abby looked at her and something about her seemed familiar. Her eyes looked like hers, same crystal blue color that was her fathers. She felt like she had to get to know her. The bell rung and she started to watch John wrestle. He had been trained her the last couple days after she told him that she wanted to start wrestling.

She started to zone out and when she snapped out of it Zach was going for the 'Broski Boot'. Aria was excited that her man had the upper hand. John moved out of the way of the oncoming attack. Zack turned around and was lifted onto John's shoulders. He was given the 'Attitude Adjustment'. Aria screamed in frustration. John covered Zach for the win. Abby got into the ring and Aria just glared at them.

Before Abby knew it John's lips crashed down onto hers. Her body sparked immediately. She knew this was a story line; but she couldn't help but enjoy it. When they broke apart she smiled at him and he opened the ropes for her to exit.

**After the show**

Abby walked down the hall towards John's locker-room. She saw Aria getting a bottle of water. She looked up and smiled at her.

"So you're Abby Taylor" she said calmly.

"Yes, I am"

"I'm Aria Waters. It's nice to meet you"

"Yeah you to"

"You look familiar"

"I was going to say the same thing about you"

Zach approached and touched Aria's waist gently and kissed her cheek. Abby felt a little jealous; but smiled anyway. "Ready to go babe?" Zach asked.

"Yeah in a minute" Aria replied.

"Okay"

"Abby, I'll give you my number. Maybe we can meet up sometime and talk"

"That would be great"

"It's 801-375-5168"

Abby entered the digits into her cellphone. "Mine is 581-981-1168". Aria entered the number and waved goodbye. Abby turned and continued her long walk back to John's locker-room.

"Where were you?" John asked when Abby walked in.

"Talking to Aria"

"Good for you. I'm glad you're talking to more people"

"She seems familiar to me for some reason"

"I don't know where from where"

"Me either. I can't place it"

"About tonight…you did awesome out there"

"Thanks"

"Just so you know that kiss was great to"

"John"

"I know, I know, you think you shouldn't enjoy kissing me"

"I didn't say that. I just shouldn't feel things when I do"

"Let go already"

"Let go of what?"

"Fear of feeling things with me"

"I don't want to ruin my friendship with you; you're all I have left"

Tears swelled in her eyes. He knew he pushed too hard. She was more damaged than he first thought; but he couldn't deny what he felt for her anymore. "I'm sorry" he said softly.

"You don't need to be sorry" she replied.

"Do you want to train a little before we leave?"

"Sure"

She went to the bathroom to change into her gear that he bought her the day before. When she walked out he wasn't in the room. She went out to the hall and saw him talking to Eve Torres. She touched his arm and flirted, anyone could see what she was doing. She felt hurt; but it was her own fault. "I turned his advances down. I can't blame him for wanted female company" she thought.

He saw her and immediately felt guilty for talking to Eve. He said goodbye and approached Abby. The look on her face explained the hurt she felt. "Ready?" he asked. "Yeah" she replied trying not to let her emotions show.

**In the Ring**

Abby did move after move under John's careful teachings. Her heart wasn't really into it; but everything he taught her she did correctly. "You're a natural" John said surprised. Abby just gave him a small smile.

"Now come at me with everything you've learned"

She took this opportunity to release frustration. She punched him in the jaw and grabbed his neck for a headlock; she then turned it into a sleeper hold. John felt the anger at this point and easily broke free of the hold, then her flipped her over onto the mat.

"I can tell you're angry. You don't ever punch me like you just did" he said.

"I'm fine"

"Is it because I was talking to Eve?"

"No, why would I care about that?"

She tried to get up; but John's body weight made it impossible. "Let me up" she said. He shifted and allowed her up. She turned her back to him. "Abby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I miss my family. I can't tell them anything. I don't even know if they are proud of me"

"They are proud of you"

"I'm going to developmental"

"What!"

"You don't need to train me anymore"

"Why are you doing thing? You were so mad at me because I never made contact with you for four years and now you're doing everything you can to get away from me"

"I'll still be your manager; I'll just be doing my training elsewhere"

"That's not answering my question"

"Because I don't' have an answer"

Abby turned to walk away. John gently grabbed her hand to stop her. "Don't do this please. Let me be the one to train you". She shook her head. "No, I can't; because every time I touch you I feel things I shouldn't"

"Abby, so what if you feel things. You've never known those feelings and you need to feel those"

"Maybe I don't want to"

"What are you so afraid of?"

John kept pushing and Abby knew she was about to break. "Come on Abby, what are you so afraid of?" She jerked her hand away and got out of the ring. "I'm afraid of you" she said softly before walking up the ramp and out of John's sight.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Blood

**Two Week Later**

John sat at the bar hoping Randy would walk in; but he knew he wouldn't. He was occupied now with Sydney, same with Wade, only Riley kept him occupied. He sat alone with his thoughts and the one statement that burned a hole in his heart 'I'm afraid of you'. She hadn't spoken to him since then; but Randy informed him of her developmental progress. She was almost completely trained, that's how much of a natural she was.

"John" a voice said beside him.

"Hi Aria" he replied

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah"

"I thought Abby would be with you"

"No, she won't talk to me"

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's okay. She said that you seem familiar to her"

"It's mutual"

"You have the same eyes"

"I've noticed"

"Maybe you're related to her. That would be good if you were. She needs some family"

"I don't know. I've got to go meet Zach. It was nice talking to you"

Aria walked away. She saw Abby walk into the bar and quickly intercepted her.

"Abby, I've been meaning to text you"

"Me too, I've had a lot on my mind"

"John?"

"Some of it, yes"

"Let's talk over a drink"

"Okay"

Aria got drinks and sat them on the table. Abby took a sip and noticed John at the bar alone. She instantly felt guilty for telling him that she was afraid of him; but it was the truth.

"So where are you from?" Aria asked.

"Harmony, Pennsylvania" Abby replied.

"Wow really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My father was from there"

"Maybe I know him"

"He's dead. He died nine years ago"

"So did mine"

"His name was Evan Taylor"

"What!"

Abby looked at Aria for a lie. Her father was her own. How did she not know of her then? It explained the familiar feelings and the same eyes.

"Abby, we are half-sisters. My mom told me about you last year, so I came looking"

"I thought my parents were happily married"

"There was a brief period of time they weren't, if you wondered where he was on weekends, he was visiting me"

"So my mom knew?"

"Yeah she knew; but she didn't want you to know about me"

"Why?"

"It symbolized a bad period of dad's life I guess"

Abby's eyes drifted from Aria to John's back. She noticed and smiled. "Go talk to him" she said. "What would I say? I told him I was afraid of him" Abby replied talking another sip of her drink.

"Are you afraid of him?"

"Not of him, just his intentions"

"You can't live without feelings for the rest of your life"

Before she could say something else Eve Torres approached John. 'Broken Bones' by Rev Theory came on. Abby knew she was asking him to dance. He turned to look at her and his eyes saw Abby's across the room.

"Not this time Eve" John said politely.

She stormed off as John got up to cross the room. Abby looked up from her drink and saw him standing there.

"Abby, dance with me"

"Sure"

She took his hand and he led her to the floor. His hand held her lower back gently. They started to move to the music. Her body tingled with emotions she wanted to suppress.

"Did you place Aria?" he asked

"She's my half-sister"

"Really, that's good. You have family"

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in"

"Little steps are best. It'll work out"

"Thanks"

She laid her head against his chest. He held her closer to him; but desperately wanted to kiss her. When the song was over he walked her back to Aria's table.

"Thanks for dancing with me" he said.

"I'm glad you asked. I'll be there Monday"

"Good"

"Will you continue to finish my training? I finished at the developmental academy; but I feel I'm not completely ready yet"

"I'll test you"

"Okay"

He gave her hand a little squeeze. "I'll see you Monday then" he said. She smiled. "Yeah, you will" she replied. He hugged her tightly then walked away.

"He cares about you a lot" Aria said.

"I know. That's what scares me. When someone cares for me that much they end up leaving me"

"Abby, dad died in a car crash. Nothing could have saved him from that; but he loved you"

"My mom died of cancer. Without dad she kind of gave up"

"It happens with soul mates"

"He's been there for me through all of that and I don't want him to leave if I embrace my feelings"

"He's not going to leave. He still fights for you even when you push him away"

"I've been unfair haven't I?"

"Honestly, yes you have"

"Thanks for your honesty"

"Anytime; but I have to go. I'll see you Monday"

"Okay"

Aria got up and walked away. Abby finished her drink and left the bar with a new sense of things.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Debut

John walked into the arena that Monday. He hoped that Abby would be the same as she was Thursday night at the club; but before he even reached his locker-room Eve stood waiting for him.

"John, what do you see in her?" she asked.

"That's not any of your business"

"Well I talked to Vince and I convinced him to give her, her first match tonight"

"Why?"

"It's against me and Beth Phoenix. She'll be teaming with Aria. I'll show you who the real woman is, not that prude you so desperately want"

She pranced off before he could respond. He wondered if she knew that she had her first match that night. Abby came into sight talking to Aria. He turned to approach them.

"I've got my first match tonight" Abby told him.

"I know"

"I'll look after her" Aria said trying to calm John's nerves.

"I'll look after myself" Abby said walking away.

Aria nudged John gently. "Eve asked for this to happen" he told her.

"I figured as much. She's a relentless bitch"

"Yeah" he said walking away toward his own locker-room.

He opened the door to see Abby stretching out. Her long legs were raised and he got a good view of her backside. He swallowed hard and tried desperately not to get a hard on watching her.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked hoping that she would stand up.

"Yeah, I think I am" she replied switching to stand up.

"Good. I'll be out there with you"

"Okay"

**Monday Night Raw, The Show**

"The following is a divas tag team match" Justin announced.

'Glamazon' sounded and Beth Phoenix and Eve Torres walked out from the curtain. Beth held the title high above her head before walking to the ring. The crowd started to chant 'Hoeski' at Eve, due to past events with Zack Ryder.

'S&M' by Rihanna sounded as Aria walked out with Zach Ryder. Eve glared at the couple. There was much history there. Aria waited for her partner. 'Invincible' by MGK blared and Abby walked out from the curtain with John at her side. Her long black hair was crimped in ringlets down her back. She wore black vinyl shorts and an orange strap cami. Aria smiled at her and they got into the ring. Eve looked at John and smiled, flirting with her eyes. John looked on intensely not liking the idea of Abby being out there yet.

"Bro, calm down. Aria's got her back" Zach said.

"I know"

The bell rung for the start of the match. Aria started things with Beth. Beth shoved Aria down with ease. Beth grabbed Aria's hair and slapped her across the face. This only pissed Aria off and she slapped Beth back, and then kicked her knee. She knew she needed speed in this match. Aria dropped kicked Beth in the face and delivered a standing moonsault, mocking Eve as she did so.

Beth kicked out of the cover attempt and tagged in Eve. Abby extended her hand, wanting to be tagged. Aria turned and smacked her hand for the tag. Abby stepped into the ring and stood face to face with Eve. Eve slapped Abby across the face. Abby smiled and punched her across the jaw then lifted her onto her shoulders for a side slam.

John was stunned. She just flowed like water. Eve got back up and pulled Abby's hair down and delivered a back breaker. Eve tagged in Beth. Abby stood up and faced Beth. She lifted Abby up into position for the 'Glamslam'; but Abby pulled her body down and flipped Beth over with her legs and slammed her down to the mat hard.

Abby covered Beth; but Eve ran in to save the match. Aria got into the ring and tackled Eve. Beth staggered up and Abby leaned in to lift her bulky body up onto her shoulders. She lifted Beth over to give her, her version of the 'Attitude Adjustment'. Abby covered again and was counted the winner. John and Zach got into the ring and lifted her up onto their shoulders.

**After the match (but off screen)**

"That was an awesome display of talent, Abby" John commented.

"Thank you"

"I don't think I need to test you now"

"Really?"

"Absolutely"

She smiled; but it faded when Eve approached them. "Congrats, you won your first match; but your luck will run out sometime" she said. Abby didn't understand why Eve hated her so much; but she did know that she wanted John, it was pretty obvious.

Eve walked away; but she touched John's chest as she passed. Abby looked down at the ground and walked into the locker-room. She immediately went to the bathroom to change. Tears betrayed her and fell from her eyes.

**After the Show**

Midnight hit as Abby stood under the hot spray of the shower. She thought John was probably pacing outside the door, because she had been in the bathroom for over an hour. She didn't care.

"Abby, come on, you can't stay in there forever" Aria's voice echoed inside the bathroom.

"Let me guess, John sent you in here after me

"Not exactly"

Abby reached to turn the valve off. She squeezed the water from her hair and grabbed the towel beside her. She wrapped the fluffy white towel around her and stepped out of the shower.

Aria stood there dressed in a mini skirt and a low cut cami. Her beauty rivaled even the Greek goddess Aphrodite herself. Abby felt low class compared to her and they were blood related.

"Get dressed. We are going out" Aria said. Abby knew she didn't have a choice in the matter, so she dug out a green tank top and snug fitted jeans. When she opened the door John wasn't there and his things were gone. Aria waited at the exit door for her.

"Where's John?" Abby asked.

"At the club"

"Oh"

"I told him to go ahead that I'd get you. He didn't want to crowd you after your run in with Eve"

"I see"

"Let's go"

Aria pushed Abby out the door and into her car. She allowed Abby to drop off her things at the hotel before heading to the club; but once they got there Abby saw her best friends waiting for her with a huge 'Happy Birthday' sign.

"Happy Birthday, Abby" Riley said hugging her tightly

"Thank you"

Abby looked around and saw Sydney holding hands with Randy and Wade gently placed his arm around Riley. Zach approached the group giving Aria a small kiss on her lips.

"Happy Birthday, Abby" Zach said.

"Thank you"

She felt like an odd ball in the group; but she smiled, because she knew they did this for her. Riley turned from Wade and turned her attention to Abby.

"So how are things? It seems like forever since we last talked" Riley asked.

"Well I found out I have a half-sister. Aria over there. I finished training to wrestle and had my first match tonight"

"And what about John?" Sydney asked approaching them.

"There isn't much to say about him"

"Abby, come on, we are your friends" Riley argued.

"And I'm telling you guys the truth, there is nothing really to tell you about him"

Abby sat down and asked the waitress for a shot. "My god Abby, you're getting a shot already" Sydney said. "Yeah". She didn't say anything else. When the waitress came back she handed her the small shot glass full of amber liquid.

"Happy Birthday to me" she said before sucking it straight down.

"Where is John?" Aria asked Zach, thinking Abby couldn't hear them; but she could.

"I don't know. I told him about it. He said he would be here" he replied.

Abby got up and walked outside. She turned slightly only to see Eve's lips locked onto John's. Her heart snapped in half and she ran back inside.

John pushed Eve away. "That's enough. I'm not interested in you". Eve smiled. "Okay; but Abby saw that kiss just now. Good luck fixing your friendship now. I'll be waiting when you decide you want a real woman"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Birthday

**Inside the Club**

Riley saw Abby run back inside crying. She followed her into the bathroom.

"Abby, what's wrong?"

"I just saw John and Eve kissing"

"What!"

"It's okay, this is my fault. I've been turning down his advances for a long time now"

"It doesn't mean he has to go for the enemy"

"Honestly, Riley, it's alright"

John ran inside the club. He saw Randy and Wade with Aria and Zach; but he couldn't see Abby anywhere. He approached the group.

"You're late bro" Zach said.

"Where is Abby?" he asked.

"I don't know" Randy said.

"Bathroom with Riley. She's crying" Sydney said behind them.

"Damnit"

"What did you do to her?"

"She saw Eve and me kissing"

"You what" Sydney yelled and slapped him across the face. Randy reached for her.

"It's not like that. Eve kissed me; but Abby saw the kiss not me pushing her away"

"You better fix this" Sydney threatened.

Abby walked out of the bathroom with Riley. When she saw John standing with the group she sighed heavily. Sydney touched her arm gently.

"Can I talk to you?" John asked.

"I guess" she said reluctantly

A slow song came on and the group left to dance with their partner. Abby sat down across from John. She didn't want to look at him at all; but she forced herself to look at his face.

"I was on my way here when Eve stopped me. She wanted me to admit that I wanted her; but when I refused she kissed me. That's when I'm guessing you came outside. I pushed her away" John explained.

"Why are you explaining yourself to me?"

"You were hurt by what you saw"

"So. You need some female company. I get it"

Another slow song came on. "Get up" John said. He pulled her up out of the chair and pulled her into his arms to dance. She fought against her body's feelings. John's hand slid to the shallow of her lower back. He felt her body twitch with desire as he did so.

"Happy Birthday" he said softly against her ear.

"Thank you"

Her body was betraying her. Tingles ran through her body and her stomach filled with butterflies. He leaned down and brushed her hair away from the side of her neck, leaving it exposed to his touch.

John was fighting his own desires. He wanted to pull her to him and kiss her so deeply that she's fall weakly into him. His fingers touched her neck to move the hair away again and he instantly felt like he was losing the battle.

Abby looked into his eyes and saw the longing and hurt in them. She reached to cup his cheek in her hand. He placed his hand on hers and pulled it to his lips. The song ended and he reluctantly let go of her.

"Abby, I've got to get going. I have to be in St. Louis tomorrow" Riley said.

"Okay, thank you for being here. It means a lot to me"

"Oh you're welcome. I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world, hun"

She hugged her tightly. Wade hugged her to. "See you later, Happy Birthday" he said. "Thank you". Sydney and Randy walked up to her.

"We've got to go to" she said.

"I know. It was awesome to see you. I promise to text more"

"Okay, have a good day, hun. Happy Birthday"

"Thank you"

Sydney hugged her. Randy smiled and opened his arms. Abby laughed and walked into them. "Happy Birthday" he said. "Thank you" she replied. They walked away holding hands.

"Boy the party really died" Zach said.

"Oh hush" Aria said.

Abby smiled at them. They reminded her of her parents. When they bickered, it was lovingly. "Maybe we all should take off, there isn't much left here" Aria suggested.

"I agree. I'm looking for some quiet time" Abby said.

"Do you want me to drive you back to the hotel?" Aria asked.

"No, I'm okay"

"Okay, I'll see you later then"

"Okay"

"Happy Birthday"

"Thank you"

Aria hugged her and walked away with Zach close behind. Abby turned toward John. "Will you take me back to the hotel?" she asked. "Sure" he replied.

The drive was quiet. John walked her to her room. She turned to look at him. "Do you want to come in and talk some more? I really don't feel like spending my birthday alone"

"Sure"

She unlocked the door and they walked in. The room was simple. A small couch, TV, and a full size bed at the far end of the room. There was a small refrigerator at the left corner. She opened it and grabbed two bottles of water out. He took one from her and sat down on the couch beside her.

"So are you mad at me?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked.

"A logical one. I haven't exactly been easy to deal with lately"

"I'll agree with that; but no, I'm not mad at you"

"Okay. Good. Did you know that I'll have a one on one match against Eve at the pay-per-view?"

"Really? That's awesome"

She looked at him curiously. "Will you help me train for it?" she asked. He looked at her, also in a curious manor. "If you want me to, I will"

"I wouldn't have asked, if I didn't want you to"

"Okay"

Abby got up and walked toward her bag. She dug into it and pulled out her IPod and I Home speakers. She found a plug to plug into the speakers. Her fingers scrolled through the songs until she found one she wanted to play. 'Broken Bones' started to play through the speakers. John was surprised to hear the song come on. She smiled at him. "Dance with me" she asked. He stood up and gently pulled her close to him.

"I've been unfair to you" she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

His slid down her back and it sent tingles through her body. "You've been wanting me to stop being afraid of feeling things and I've been fighting it". He cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Don't worry about that, if you don't want to feel then you don't have to" he replied.

"Kiss me" she said.

"What?"

"Kiss me, John"

In that moment he cut the barrier and let his lips crash down onto hers. His fingers tangled in her hair to angle her head just right. Her tongue begged for entrance, which he granted. The taste of him sent wave after wave of desire between her legs. He pulled her hard against him. Her full c-cup breasts crashed up against his chest.

"Abby" he moaned softly against her lips.

Hearing her name turned her on, which was something she never felt before; but another things she never felt before was a man's cock, hard up against her belly. John pulled away from her lips and trailed to her exposed neck. His teeth scraped her sensitive skin as he kisses and lightly sucked her neck.

"John" she moaned. She never knew she could moan; but he sent her body into overload. Hearing her moan his name snapped him into reality. He was going too far with her and he knew he had to stop.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Feeling Bold

John pulled away and looked down at her. Her chest was heaving from her breathing. She looked at him with an unreadable look upon her face. Abby wanted to pull him back to her; but deep down she was glad he pulled away.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course I'm okay"

"Okay, that was amazing"

"Same could be said to you"

"Abby, you have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you"

"You have kissed me"

"Yes; but not out of feelings"

"Well I'm done fighting the feelings"

"I'm so glad to hear you say that"

He sat down on the couch trying to gain control of his body. Abby sat down next to him, her knee touching his. She wanted to climb onto of his lap; but she didn't know if she should.

Riley and Wade

Riley rolled over to face Wade in bed. "Do you think we should have stayed longer?" she asked. His hand touched her face. "She's fine Riley. Stop worrying so much" he replied then kissed her lips softly.

Abby's Hotel Room

Abby looked at John and she felt bold. She climbed onto his lap. He looked at her with a surprised look on his face. His hands found her hips and held them firmly.

"Abby, what are you doing?" he asked.

"What I want to do" she replied

She leaned in and pressed her lips onto his. 'This woman is killing me' he thought. Her hands slid up his chest and her arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss to her liking. He growled deep in his throat and flipped her onto her back. His hands slid from her hips up her sides and his fingers brushed across her breasts.

John dipped his head down into the hollow of her neck and kissed lightly. She found herself lift a leg to brush his side, knowing full well what it would do to him. His eyes widened a little, feeling the pure pleasure of the small act. His cock started to harden and she knew it. Her instincts kicked in and her hand reached up to rub the bulge in his pants.

John's heart stopped for a second as he felt her hand between his legs. She was so bold at that moment. He groaned as his lips parted and his teeth scraped against her skin. Her body instinctively leaned into him as she titled her head for better access to her neck.

"Abby, we need to stop this" he pleaded.

He didn't want to stop; but he knew her and he knew she would be upset with herself later on. He didn't want to take her innocence without her being completely sure.

"Why?" she asked looking up at him.

"I want you to be completely sure you want to do this. Eve upset you yesterday"

The reality set in. "Am I doing this because of what Eve says behind my back?" she asked herself. She let out a sign and looked up at John.

"You're right she did upset me. I don't know why I let her; but thank you for being a gentleman and making sure that I was completely sure. No other guy probably would have"

"Abby, I'd never take advantage of you"

"Good"

She kissed his lips as he pulled her up to sit. He got up and smiled at her. "I should probably get going" he said. She grabbed his hand and yanked him back down onto the couch beside her.

"No, I don't want you to go" she said.

"Abby, I need to sleep"

"Then sleep here with me"

"Abby…"

"It's just sleeping next to me, what's the big deal?"

"Okay then"

She smiled at him walked towards the bed. He pulled down the covers and pulled his shirt over his head. Her eyes scanned his upper body. She wanted to run her hands all over his bare chest. He smiled at her and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his shorts. He stood in his boxers in front of her. She blushed then quickly walked into the bathroom to change.

John laughed a little at her innocence. She came out in a tank top and shorts. They crawled under the covers. She rolled onto her side to face him.

"Can I hold you?" he asked.

"Of course you can. I want you to hold me"

He kissed her lips softly and she rolled over facing away from him. She felt his arm curve around her waist and pull her against his body. Before falling asleep she felt him kiss her shoulder and whisper something against her skin.

Flames scattered across Abby as she watched her home consumed by the vicious fire. She saw her mother standing in the middle of them. Her short black hair was in her brown eyes.

"Mom" Abby shouted.

Then her father appeared, "Dad" she said. The fire grew stronger and she had to shield her face from the heat.

Abby shot up from sleep. Sweat dripped from her forehead. She looked down and saw John still sleeping. She ran a hand through her hair and got up from bed. John stirred awake.

"Abby" he said sleepily

"Go back to sleep. I'm going to get a shower"

He reached for his phone from the floor. The clock read 4:17 am. He looked at her curiously.

"Abby, what's wrong?"

"I just had a bad dream, that's all"

"What was it about?"

"The fire; but my parents were in it to"

"Come here"

He reached for her and pulled her back into bed. His hand cupped her face as he leaned into kiss her lips. She felt herself relax and she placed her hand on top of his as they kissed. When he pulled back she pouted. He smiled at her.

"I'm starting to think you like being kissed" he said.

"By you, yes"

"You're so cure when you pout like that"

She smiled at him; but something was on her mind that needed to be asked. So she decided now would be a good time as any. "Are you upset that we didn't have sex earlier?" she asked.

"No, Abby, I'm not. I told you that I wanted you to be completely ready"

"Okay"

She rolled back over. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she fell asleep once again.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Release

Sydney sat in Randy's locker-room. He was in a meeting with Vince and it didn't sound good. She paced trying not to think of the possibilities.

"Sydney" Riley said from the doorway.

"Riley, this sucks. I don't know what's taking so long"

"Calm down, everything will be fine"

Riley walked closer to her and gave her a small hug. Randy returned and the expression on his face told a story. "Vince wants to see you" he said calmly. All Sydney could do was nod and walk away.

"What's going on?" Riley asked.

"Vince is releasing her"

"What! Why?"

"He said she isn't diva material. She's too fragile"

"That's bullshit. She's a tough girl"

"I know she is"

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"It's out of my hands"

He turned his back on her. She could sense his hurt and didn't push the issue.

**Vince's Office**

Sydney walked in and sat down. Her heart raced and she trembled. He looked up from his desk and looked her in the eyes.

"Unfortunately, there is no easy was for these things to be done; but I feel that you are not up to par with the divas in this company. Therefore, I am releasing you from your contract" he said.

"I don't get it. You asked me to be a manager and now you're firing me" she snapped.

"I did Randy a favor. He asked for you to be his manager; but I don't see the fit now"

"I see"

"I'm sorry. I wish you the best of luck"

Sydney didn't say anything else. She just stood up and walked out the door. Tears stung her emerald eyes and she knew that her job wasn't the only thing she'd be losing.

**Randy's Locker-Room**

Randy sat down on the bench by his bags. He waited for her to return for her things. Sydney's blonde hair shined as she stepped into the lights of his room. He looked up at her and could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and splotchy with red.

"Sydney" he said softly

"You don't have to say anything. I'll get my things and go"

"You're not going anywhere"

"Randy, I just got fired. I just lost my job and I'm going to lose you"

"Nobody said anything about you loosing me"

"Isn't that a given? I can't travel with you anymore so you won't be able to see me"

Randy took her hands into his "Look at me" he said. She slowly lifted her head up to look at him. "This doesn't change anything. I'm not going anywhere". His lips captured hers and she melted into him. Her hands trembled as she ran them up his chest.

His hand cupped her cheek and his fingers flowed through her hair. When he pulled away he pulled her into his embrace and held her.

"Sydney, you are the one person who doesn't judge me. You see all my flaws and you still care about me. I don't want to lose that for any reason" he said.

"Randy, thank you for still wanting me around even though I'm not diva material"

"Vince is crazy. You are more than diva material"

"Thank you"

"Plus he's never seen you naked either. You'd blow everyone away"

"Shut up"

She crossed her arms over her chest, slightly embarrassed. Randy uncrossed her arms. "Sydney, you shouldn't be embarrassed at all. I love your body just the way it is. I wouldn't change a thing about it." She relaxed and gave him a sweet smile that just made him want to push her against a wall and devour her.

"So how are we going to see each other?" she asked.

"You can travel with me; but you just can't come here with me"

"How am I going to work to make money for myself?"

"I'll give you money"

"Randy, be reasonable. We've only been dating for a couple of months"

"Sydney, come on, stop being stubborn. I want you to travel with me"

"Fine"

He kissed her lips softly. "I better get going. I don't want Vince sending security after me". He didn't want her to leave; but he knew he didn't have a choice in this. He watched her gather her things. He felt like it was his fault. She pulled up the handle to her bag and look up at him.

"I guess I'll see you at the hotel later" she said sadly.

"Yeah, you will" he said pulling out a stack on twenties. He handed them to her. "Go shopping. Have fun". She closed her hand around the money.

"Randy…"

"Hush" he said capturing her lips once again.

She leaned into him. His tongue brushed against hers. A moan escaped her mouth as she ran her hands over his chest. "Sydney, you're turning me on" he whispered. She giggled and nipped his bottom lip. His hands cupped her breasts through the thin fabric of her shirt. "Randy, please. You're torturing yourself". He didn't seem to care; but pulled back anyway.

"I'm alright. Go on, I'll see you late" he said.

"Okay"

She turned to walk away. He smacked her backside as she walked out the door.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Fighting For

**Later that night**

Randy unlocked his hotel room door only to find it empty. Sydney's things were gone. All that was there was the money he had given her earlier that night and a folded piece of paper. He took the paper in his hands and began to read its contents.

_Randy,_

_ I'm sorry; but I can't expect you to take care of me. I'm going to return home and get a job. I enjoyed everything we've done together. Maybe someday ours paths with cross again; but until then I'll be watching. Keep an eye on Riley and know that I fell in love with you for being you._

_ Sydney_

Randy folded the paper up. "Stupid" he said shaking his head in disappointment. He wanted her in his arms. Did he dare let her go? He pulled out his cell phone and began to text John and Wade.

"_Sydney left_" he typed and hit the send button.

Moments later he got a reply from John.

"_What happened?"_ he asked.

"_Vince fired her. She said she didn't want me to take care of her"_

"_Do you want to go after her?"_

"_I do; but I don't know where she lives"_

"_Abby and I will take you."_

"_Okay"_

"_I'll pick you up shortly"_

**Next day, Sydney's Home**

Sydney unpacked her things and put them away. She heard her phone beep a text. She sighed hoping it wasn't Randy. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet after what she did. She felt guilt for leaving just leaving him a note.

"_What happened?"_ Riley asked via text.

"_I got fired"_

"_I already knew that. I meant what happened between you and Randy?"_

"_I left. I didn't want him taking care of me"_

"_You are stupid"_

"_G Thanks"_

"_You gave up a man who cares a lot about you. You remind me of Abby"_

Sydney threw her phone against the wall and it smashed. Tears spilled over her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She flopped onto the couch and buried her face in the pillows.

**The Airport**

Randy, John, and Abby walked out of the plane. John grabbed her hand. She smiled at him. "Are you okay?" Abby asked Randy. He looked at her and nodded; but didn't say anything. John and Abby looked at each other. Randy got into the backseat of John's rental car. The drive was silent except for Abby telling John directions.

"Up the hill on the left" Abby said.

John pulled up the long driveway. The house looked like an old Victorian mansion with Acers of land. "Wow, this house is bigger than mine" Randy said.

"She inherited it from her grandparents" Abby replied.

"We will leave you from here. Good luck" John said.

"Thanks you guys"

Randy walked up the driveway slowly. When he reached the front porch he hesitated to knock; but did gently.

**Inside**

Sydney heard the knock on the door. She pried herself from the pillows and walked to the front door. She opened it and stood face to face with Randy. Her heart skipped a beat seeing him there in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Randy, what are you doing here?"

He didn't say anything; but he pressed his lips onto hers. She was stunned for a moment but melted into his kiss. When she pulled away she looked right into his eyes.

"Randy…"

"Hush. I didn't appreciate you taking off without a proper goodbye. Not to mention you can't tell a guy you love them and then walk away without finding out how they feel"

"It wasn't my intention to hurt you"

"Well you did. It's only been a day and I missed you. Does that tell you something?"

Sydney sighed. She didn't want to rely on him for anything; but she didn't want to lose him either. Randy place a hand on her hip and cupped her cheek. "How did you find me anyway?" she asked.

"Abby and John"

"Figures"

"Sydney, you need to stop being stubborn. You've done well for yourself and now you need to let someone else take of you now"

She backed up a little. "Do you want to come inside?" she asked. "Sure" he replied. They stepped over the threshold and she closed the door.

Inside the house, Randy noticed that all the windows were stained glass. The floors were hardwood with a cherry finish. In the living room there was a large black Persian rug underneath the furniture.

"This is beautiful" Randy commented.

"My grandparents loved stuff like this, so I didn't change anything"

Sydney sat down on the couch and Randy sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"You should be. I told you that I would take care of things; but you didn't listen and decided to leave me hanging"

"I'm not good enough for you"

"Sydney O'Hara, you are plenty food enough. I love your smile. I look forward to seeing that every day. Those emerald eyes make me lose myself in their depths"

"Okay, Okay, I get it"

"I don't think you do, otherwise you never would have left"

She looked down at the floor. Her heart broke. She didn't realize how much she actually hurt him by leaving. "I'm sorry" she said softly. Randy leaned back against the arm of the couch and motioned her into his arms. He held her against his chest, just listening to her breathe.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you to"

He kissed her forehead and she fell asleep in his arms. He looked down at her and knew this woman made him feel things ne never knew he could feel. "Thank you" he whispered before closing his eyes.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Short Lived Payback

Abby walked up the stairs to her apartment carrying tons of mail that was shoved her small mailbox. When she opened the door John was doing pushups on the living room floor.

"Holy hell, that's a lot of mail" John said finishing his last one.

"Well I haven't been her for a while" she replied.

She opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of iced tea. Her fingers flipped through the contents of her mail. She froze when she came across an envelope from the arson academy. Memories of her mother's house burning to the ground came flooding back with a vengeance. Her hand let go of the glass she was holding and it smashed to the ground, alerting John that something was wrong.

John rushed to her side and saw what she was holding. "Open it" he said softly. Her fingers trembled as she slid them under the paper. She read the contents of the letter.

"What does it say? John asked.

"After six years they finally caught the guy who set fire to the house. It was the guy who was obsessed with my mom. The name rang a bell. She used to talk about it quite often to the police; but they never did anything about it"

"I'm glad that's solved now. I bet that give you some peace of mind"

"It does"

John kissed her lips softly. "We need to get going. The pay-per-view is tomorrow and we need to be in Orlando" John said pulled away from her. She frowned. She would much rather stay there and cuddle with him.

**Backstage, Before Pay-Per-View**

Abby started to stretch out to prepare for her match against Eve. John went to get bottles of water and it was taking him a super long time. She started to walk to the door and opened it. Eve was standing in front of John.

"Come on John, just admit I'm better than her" she said.

"Eve, you're full of yourself"

"Has she let you get passed kissing?"

John didn't say anything. Eve knew the answer to her question. Abby heard everything she was saying and it hurt; but she knew it was just words.

"A man needs more than kissing to keep him satisfied. How long will you last without sex?" she asked.

Again John didn't say anything. Abby felt her heart break. He wasn't sticking up for her. Was he that upset that they haven't had sex? She walked back into the room to finish preparing for her match. When John returned her was silent. He didn't say anything at all to her.

"Nice of you to stick up for me" Abby snapped.

"So you heard the conversation?"

"Yeah, I did"

"I didn't say anything because it would have just fueled her more"

"Are you really that upset about not having sex?"

"Abby, yes I want to have sex with you; but only when you're ready. I've told you that before"

"Okay"

**The Pay-Per-View**

Abby ignored John's attempts to apologize for not saying anything to stick up for her. Aria approached her in the hallway.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey"

"You look pissed"

"I am"

"Well take that anger and take it out on Eve's face"

Abby laughed a little. Leave it to her newly found half-sister to make her laugh. "I'm going out there with you. Beth is going out with Eve". Abby nodded. "Figures" she thought.

Lillian stood in the ring, filling in for Justin. "The following diva's match is scheduled for one fall"

Eve's music sounded and she walked out onto the stage followed by Beth Phoenix. Eve wore her trademark gold outfit. The crowd started their chant of 'Hoeski', which only angered the dark haired beauty more.

'Invincible' started and Abby walked out onto the stage. She wore her hair down and straight, baby blue vinyl shorts, baby blue vinyl tank top. Aria followed close behind, glaring at Eve and Beth.

Both divas got in the ring. Abby stared a hole through Eve. This woman caused a lot of problems in her already troubled life and she simply disliked her, maybe hated her.

"Ready, little girl" Eve taunted.

Abby sneered at her and waited for the bell to ring. Once it did they locked up. Abby shoved her roughly to the mat. Eve got up and punched her across the jaw, this only angered Abby more. Eve dropkicked Abby down and delivered a standing moonsault. She went for a cover; but Abby kicked out and rolled over to stand up.

Eve turned to brag to the crowd. Beth yelled at her to turn around. Abby picked her up and gave her a side slam. Eve arched her back to relieve some of the pain. Abby continued to assault Eve. Beth had had enough and she crawled up onto the apron. Abby turned from Eve and punched her in the face. She fell from the apron and smacked her face on the floor.

Eve spun her around to deliver a swinging neck-breaker. Eve went for a cover; but Abby still was able to kick out. Eve slammed the mat in frustration.

"Stay down" she screamed.

Abby hit a jaw breaker when Eve went to grab her hair. Eve stumbled back and Abby lifted her onto her shoulders and delivered her version of the 'AA'. The referee counted the three count. The bell rung to end the match and her arm was raised.

Aria stepped into the ring to give her a hug. Beth returned to the ring and attacked Abby from behind. Aria turned and punched her in the face. Abby got back up and picked her up and delivered her version of the 'AA'.

Her music sounded and they walked backstage laughing. "You did well" Aria complimented. Abby turned around. "Thank you".

**After the Show**

Aria walked with Abby down the hall. Zack approached her and gave her a quick kiss. "Hey Abby, how are things?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess"

"Eve causing more problems?"

"Always, I don't understand why John? Why me?"

"I honestly don't know"

Abby sighed and walked away slowly.

"I wish I could help her" Aria said.

"I don't know if you could even if you tried" Zack said wrapping a comforting arm around her.

Abby could hear Eve's voice from around the corner. She was yelling at someone. Abby peaked from around the corner and saw Eve yelling at Beth.

"Damnit all. This girl needs to go in the worst way" Eve yelled.

"What is the big deal with her anyway?" Beth asked.

"She's in the way of what I want"

"John?"

"We had a thing before he saw her again in that club a couple months ago"

"Then you guys aren't supposed to be together"

"Whatever, you wouldn't understand"

Eve walked away. Abby leaned against the wall. Tears started to form; but she held them back. She was tired of crying.

"Abby" Riley said from the hall.

"Riley, hey"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just Eve issues"

"Don't worry about her. John cares about you"

"I'm not so sure about that"

"Why?"

"I just overheard Eve talking to Beth. I guess John was dating her before he saw me in the club a couple months ago"

"Then he feels more for you and got rid of her"

"She isn't gone though"

Riley pulled her into her arms. Abby couldn't hold the tears back anymore. "It's okay" Riley soothed.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Damage

John looked down every hall looking for Abby. He wondered if she had left with someone else; but her things were still in his locker-room. He heard her voice coming around the corner. She was talking to Riley and when she saw him she stopped.

"Abby" he said.

"Hi" she replied.

Riley gave her arm a comforting squeeze and then walked away. Abby looked at John with a hurt look upon her face. He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her; but he knew she wouldn't let him, because he had hurt her…again.

"I'm sorry. I should have said something to stick up for you" John said.

"Were you dating her before you saw me in the club?"

John's heart jumped at her question.

"Yes, I was. When I saw you again it brought back all my feelings for you that I tried to suppress. I broke up with her that same night" John explained.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" she asked.

"I honestly didn't think it mattered"

"It didn't matter; but she won't go away. She has it out for me"

"She's nothing to me. You are all that matters"

Abby wanted to believe him; but something was still nagging at her mind. John took her hands into his and held them tightly. "Let's get out of here. If you want to talk more we can" he said. She nodded and followed him to his locker-room to get her things.

John thought about the past and his feelings for her. He remembered a certain memory in particular.

Flashback

John finished football practice and walked down the hall and heard music coming from the auditorium. He peaked inside and saw his friend Abby standing in front of a microphone. "She must be practicing for the talent show" he thought.

She closed her eyes and swayed to the music. He stared at her and he knew that his feelings for her were growing to a non-friend level. Her voice carried the words to his ears and he was entranced.

Her eyes shifted and caught his. She smiled at him and finished the song.

"John, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just finished practice and I heard music" he replied.

"Well how was I?

"You'll do great at the talent show"

"Thanks"

"I'll see you later. I got homework and a senior paper due soon"

"Okay"

John walked away. He drove home to do what he said he was going to do. After two hours of working on his paper he needed a break. He walked outside and across the street to Abby's house. When knocked on the door her mother answered the door.

"Hello John"

"Hi, Mrs. Taylor"

"Abby isn't here. She said she was going for a walk. Something about having a bad day at school"

Okay, I think I know where she'd go"

She smiled then closed the door. He walked up the hill towards the trees. He knew there was a meadow there she liked to go to. Once he made it there he saw her sitting by the small stream throwing flowers into it.

"Abby" he called.

She turned around to look at him. Her eyes were puffy. He knew she had been crying. He moved to sit down next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing" she replied.

"Abby, don't give me that. You've been crying"

Abby said nothing and turned her gaze away from him. "I don't fit in very much here. I don't do the things the other girls do"

"If you're talking about sex, don't worry about that. You'll know when you're ready for that."

"Maybe, I don't even date"

"So what. Men at our age are just out for a piece of ass. You're better than that"

She sighed. "I want to feel loved by someone other than my parents." John put his arm around her. "You will be" he said and kissed her forehead.

End of Flashback

Abby got into the passenger side of the rental car. John looked at her and thought about those words he told her so many years ago. He knew that even then he loved her; but never admitted it. He started to drive away.

"Oh my god, stop, that's Riley" Abby shrieked.

John stopped the car a few feet from Riley's blood covered, unconscious body. Abby rushed out of the car and to her side.

"Get help" she yelled.

John quickly ran back to find the EMT's. Abby felt for a pulse. It was beating softly against her neck. She moved her red hair from her face.

"Riley, who did this to you?" she asked softly.

"Riley" Wade yelled.

He ran up to her and knelt down. The worry was clearly written on his face. "Who did this?" he asked. His hands were clenched into fists at his side.

"I don't know" Abby said sadly.

The EMT's arrived shortly after. They applied a neck brace around her neck and lifted her onto the stretcher. Wade climbed into the back of the ambulance with her and they sped away.

"Who would do something like this?" Abby asked.

John pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I don't know". Abby buried her face into his chest and cried. She didn't understand why things just seemed to fall apart around her; but she had to stay strong not only for herself; but for Riley as well.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Waiting

Wade sat at Riley's bedside. She was still unconscious; but she suffered from internal bleeding and two broken ribs. There was a soft knock on the door and Sydney walked in with Randy.

"Hey" Wade said.

"How is she?" Sydney asked.

"Still unconscious. She has internal bleeding and two broken ribs"

"Do they know what happened?" Randy asked.

"No, the cameras only saw a black hood; but it was a man's build" Wade replied.

"How is Abby holding up?" Sydney asked.

Wade sighed heavily. "John just took her to the hotel about twenty minutes ago. She refused to leave her. She thinks it's her fault." Sydney sat down in a chair. "How could it be her fault?" Randy asked. Wade shrugged and returned his attention to his girlfriend.

The Hotel

John walked with Abby into the front lobby of the hotel. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep. Abby abruptly stopped walking. "What if it was Eve?" she asked, John turned to look at her. "No, she couldn't do such damage"

"With a weapon she could"

"It wasn't me" Eve said approaching them. She looked at Abby with a look of concern. "I'd never physically hurt someone". Abby could hardly keep her eyes open and stumbled in front of her. Eve caught her arm.

"John, take her to bed; but honestly it had to be personal against Abby for them to target Riley" Eve said.

"Thank you" he replied.

He helped her to their room. He laid her down on the bed and she closed her eyes immediately. John watched her sleep. "What is going on?" he asked himself.

The Next Day

Raw was that night and Abby was scheduled to wrestle in a number one contenders battle royal match. John knew this and let her sleep as long as he could before they would be late for the show.

"I don't want to go" she said in the car.

"I know; but Riley wouldn't want you all depressed around her bedside all day. She has Wade for that"

"I know; but it's going to be really hard to concentrate"

"Just think of other stuff until it's over"

"I'll try"

He moved to kiss her lips. She clung onto him for dear life. She was so glad he was there for her.

The Match

Abby walked down the hall towards the curtain. She noticed Eve and Natalya ahead of her. They saw her and gave a concerned look to her. Each diva made their way to the ring and the bell rung to start the match.

Abby took her frustration out on Kelly Kelly, much to the dislike of the crowd. At this point she didn't care about being a fan favorite. She just wanted to hit someone; but her anger got the better of her and Kelly threw her out of the ring to eliminate her.

Honestly, she wasn't that mad about it. There was so much on her mind. John had a match against Chris Jericho; but she didn't go out to the ring with him. Instead, she sat in his locker-room staring at her phone. She was hoping that Wade or Sydney would call her and tell her that Riley was awake.

After the Show

John returned from his shower and started to gather his things when he heard Abby's cell phone start to ring. She rushed over to grab it.

"Abby, Riley is awake" Sydney said.

"Good"

"She wants to see you. She said she knows who did this."

"Alright, I'll be there"

She hung up the phone. "We need to hurry to the hospital. Riley is awake and asking for me. She said she knows who did that to her." John nodded and quickly packed the rest of his things.

The Hospital

Abby and John arrived at the hospital. They walked to Riley's room. Red hair and blue eyes greeted them warmly. Abby rushed over to hug her gently, remembering the broken ribs.

"You scared the hell out of me" Abby said.

"I'm glad you didn't run me over" she said, looking at John.

They smiled at each other. Riley was joking with them. "She must be okay then" Abby thought. Wade held her hand and she squeezed it lovingly.

"So who did this, Riley?" Abby asked.

"It was Damon Gilbert" Riley said.

Abby's eyes went wide. "That's impossible. I got a letter saying they caught him for setting fire to the house" Abby said. Riley looked at her and then she knew the truth. Damon had put that letter in her mail box.

"Did you tell the police?" John asked.

"Yeah, they've been here already" Wade replied.

Abby sat down. She couldn't believe this was happening. The man that was obsessed with her mother burns her house down and then nearly kills her best friend. "This is all my fault" she said softly then got up and walked out the door.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Want

Abby stood outside the door and just wanted to scream in frustration. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't think could cry anymore; but she was wrong. She turned her head to hear the voices down the hall. The police were walking toward her.

"Are you Abigail Taylor?" one asked. He was around 5'11'' in height with short brown hair and brown eyes. She looked up at him and nodded.

He walked into Riley's room so she followed him. Riley looked up from Wade.

"Do you have any description of him?" he asked Riley.

"No, I'm sorry" she replied.

"I do" Abby interrupted.

"I was hoping you'd say that" he said turning to look at her.

"He is probably around 5'10'' or 11'', brown hair that comes to his shoulders, blue eyes and a tattoo of a rose on his forearm."

He looked a little stunned by how detailed her description was; but he wrote it all down and walked away. Abby sat down next to John and breathed in deep.

"Abby, you know this isn't your fault" Riley said.

"Feel like it"

"Well it's not. The guy is a pycho. He is obsessed with you"

"Makes sense. My mom isn't around anymore"

Riley look at John nervously. Abby noticed right away. "What's wrong?" she asked. John didn't say anything so she turned to look at her best friend.

"He was never obsessed with your mom. It's always been you. He said your mom did a good job covering it up. That's the last thing I remember him saying" Riley said.

"Figures" Abby said sarcastically.

"This is serious Abby" John said.

"What else is new? My life is nothing but serious. I can't get passed my mom's death, can't let myself feel what I want to, and I've been messing up in my wrestling. John, maybe Eve is right"

John turned towards her hoping she wasn't going to do what he thought she was going to do. "About what?" he asked. She closed her eyes and tears fell from her eyelashes.

"I can't give you what you want, she can"

"I want you. I don't care about anything else"

Riley stood up from her bed and slapped Abby across the face. Her blue eyes were fierce and angry. "Don't you dare walk away from him. Things might suck right now; but they won't always. Ask Sydney about walking away. She was stupid; but she was lucky enough to have a guy who wanted her that bad. Don't be stupid" Riley yelled.

Abby looked at her harshly and was stunned that she hit her; but in reality she was right. "Okay" was all she could say. John took her hand into his and held it firmly.

"Go back to the hotel and get some sleep. I'm fine" Riley told them.

"I'm staying" Wade said.

"Hun, you've been here for days. Go get a shower or something"

"Are you saying I stink?"

"Kind of, yeah"

He laughed. "Alright, fine". He kissed her lips softly then walked away. Sydney and Randy left seconds later. John waited outside for Abby.

"Abby, you need to relax. I'm fine. The cops will find him and our lives will go back to normal" Riley said.

"I hope so"

Abby hugged her gently then walked out the door. John took her hand and they walked to the parking lot. She was silent the drive back to the hotel.

**The Hotel**

Abby walked in and sat her things down. "I'm going to get a shower" she said softly. John nodded and watched her walk into the bathroom. He noticed she didn't take any clothes with her. "Her mind must really be out there, if she forgot that" he thought. He heard the water start to run and he quickly got a change of clothes.

Abby finished washing up and she turned the water off. She noticed she had forgotten her clothes. "Damnit" she said wrapping a big towel around her. She opened the bathroom door to see John standing there.

"Abby, you are beautiful" he said.

His words stunned her. She was standing there with unbrushed wet hair and a big brown towel and he called her beautiful. He cupped her cheek and gently moved her so she was against the wall.

His lips captured hers. She felt her body starting to burn up as she deepened the kiss more. Her tongue grazed his and soon they were at war with each other. Water dripped from her hair and trailed down her chest and in between her breasts and it made her shiver,

John moved his hand from her cheek to her hip and held firmly. He was feeling his cock grow hard as he kissed her. She felt the desire rushing in between her legs. Her hands snaked up his chest and back down to his waist. Her one hand traveled further south to the growing bulge in his pants. Once she cupped it one time and rubbed her hand against it, John groaned in his throat.

His fingers traced lines on her legs; but not venturing up underneath the towel.

"Abby, I want to touch you" he whispered.

"You are touching me" she said innocently.

"No, I want to touch other parts of you"

He dipped his head to the curve in her neck and traced his tongue up the side of it. He gently bit her flash and she moaned. She felt a wetness form in between her legs she never knew about. She felt his tongue against her chest. She knew he wanted to take the towel away. Did she want to?

His hands moved from her hips and cupped her breasts through the towel. He caressed them softly and he could feel her tremble. She rubbed her hand against his groin a little rougher. His cock hardened even more. Control was getting harder to maintain and he knew it. He wanted her more than ever. Her flesh was soft to touch and he wondered what she tasted like.

"Abby, I want to taste you" he told her.

She pulled her hand away from him and looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I have to take the towel away to show you" he replied.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Release

Abby looked at him and wondered if she had the courage to let him remove her towel. Her body took over her mind and she nodded in agreement. John untucked the end of the towel and let it drop to the floor.

She stood before him completely naked. His eyes glanced over her body. Her C-cup breasts were well formed and her nipples were hard. Her stomach was flat with a small belly ring. He then noticed that there was no hair around her nether reigon.

"My god, you are gorgeous" he told her.

She blushed and wanted to cover herself up. He kissed her lips and cupped her left breast. His other hand traveled down her stomach and touched her wet lips. Her body quivered with new sensations. His lips left hers and went to her neck. His hand left her breast and he slowly spread her legs apart.

"Relax, I won't hurt you" he told her.

He kissed her breasts and licked each nipple. His kisses traveled down her belly. Soon he was on his knees in front of her. She felt his tongue gently lick her clip once. He looked at her and her eyes were closed. His tongue licked her again. He started to go a little faster. He flicked his tongue against her clit, then sucked it. She started to moan softly. She felt his fingers touch her entrance and felt one enter her slowly.

It didn't hurt her; but it was different. He slowly moved it in and out of her wetness as he sucked her clit. His other hand moved her leg up for better access.

"John" she called out.

Pressure was started to build in the pit of her stomach. His tongue flicked against her rapidly as his finger moved inside her. He knew she was close, he could taste it. Her nails dug into his shoulders. She felt a snap and a release. He licked her one last time before standing up to face her.

He could see the orgasm on her face. He smiled at her and then handed her her towel. Again, she looked confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Giving you your towel back"

"But I thought you wanted more"

"Oh baby, trust me I do; but that was enough for me tonight. I pleased you and that's what I wanted to do"

"You defiantly pleased me"  
"Good, I'm glad"

He touched her belly and then walked into the bathroom. She went to her bag for a pair of shorts and a tank top. Before long they both fell asleep cuddled together.

**Two Days Later**

Abby arrived at the hospital to pick up Riley. They wheeled her out to her rental. Riley got into the passenger side seat and smiled at her best friend. She noticed something was different about her. Once they started to drive away Riley turned to look at Abby.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing really"

"Oh please, something is different about you today. You got a glow about you"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

Riley rolled her eyes; but continued at a different approach.

"Did you finally loose your virginity?"

"What! No, I didn't"

"Do I need to ask John?"

"Look, he played around with me the other night, it wasn't sex ok"

Abby's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Riley touched her shoulder gently. "You don't need to be embarrassed about it. It's a good thing. He's trying to make your first time easier and that's really sweet of him" Riley said.

"Riley, I'm afraid of feeling. I'm not so much afraid of sex; but feeling emotions is what really scares me"

"That's because you've blocked it all out since you're mom died. You don't know how to feel anymore"

"What do I do?"

"Stop resisting. Let yourself so what comes natural"

"Okay"

Abby pulled into the parking of the hotel. She helped Riley up to her room. "Abby, you are the most beautiful person inside and out that I know. Don't let the past get in the way of your future" Riley said then walked inside the room.

"Thank you" Abby replied.

Riley closed the door. Abby walked away. She felt her cell phone vibrate against her thigh. She answered the call.

"Hello"

"Abby, it's Vince"

"Oh, Hi"

"Could you and John come to headquarters. There is a storyline we want to discuss with you guys"

"It'll take us a while to get there, we are still in Orlando"

"Ok. ASAP then please"

"Okay"

She hung up and texted John to get a flight to Connecticut. As she walked up to their room. She thought about what Riley had told her. "She's right. I need to concentrate on my future not my past" she told herself.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Where Angels Fear

Randy walked into Sydney's home. He noticed that she wasn't there yet. He walked up the spiral staircase to her bedroom. The room was filled with her scent. Something caught his eye. There were pictures lying on her bed. He picked them up and was horrified.

"What the hell" he said.

Randy heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Blonde hair and green eyes greeted him. "What's wrong?" Sydney asked. He looked down at the pictures in his hand.

"What are these?" he asked holding them up to her.

She looked at them and immediately felt her stomach twist into a knot. They were of her in the shower, in bed, and getting dressed. "I didn't take those" she said, her voice shaking with every word.

Randy turned them over and read what was written "You're Next" was all it said. Sydney felt fear for the first time in a long time.

"It's Damon" she said.

"We need to go to the police about this. Maybe they will put a car out front"

She nodded. He walked closer to her and pulled her into his embrace. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed.

**Airport**

Abby walked with John into the airport. She was silent until they got onto the plane. He allowed her the window seat. He grabbed her hand and held it. She turned to look at him.

"So what do you think Vince wants to change?" he asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully not that much"

"Abby"

"Yeah"

"About Monday night, are you okay with what happened between us?"

As soon as he mentioned it, the memories invaded her mind. Desire ripped through her like thorns on a rose. "John, I would have stopped you if I wasn't okay with it" she said. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Okay, just making sure"

**Hours later**

Abby and John walked off the plane. There was a limo waiting for them. "G, Vince don't you think this a little over board" Abby said under her breath. The trip to headquarters was silent. Abby felt nervous; but at the back of her mind she had a bad feeling. They walked into Vince's office.

"Please sit" he said.

They sat down. "Well I must say Abby; you are a great addition to the divas. I want to push you in the championship direction"

"Really?" Abby said surprised.

"Yeah, I feel you are close. Your next feud with be against Beth"

"Thank you"

Abby smiled at John. He smiled back at her. Vince noticed their relationship growing. "John, it's come to my attention that you've been working hurt. I feel that you need some time off from wrestling. You may support Abby; but no matches for a while"

"Okay"

They walked out of his office. Abby stopped walking. "You didn't tell me that you're hurt" she said. He sighed.

"I didn't tell anyone. It's not that bad. It's just a sprain in the wrist; but it hurts to lift" he admitted.

"Then its good he's making you take time away from wrestling"

"I guess"

Abby felt like he was holding something back; but she didn't want to push the issue.

**Riley's Hotel Room**

Riley limped over to the bed and crawled in. Her mind kept going back to Sunday night. Damon had grabbed her and hit her hard in the ribs with a crowbar. She felt the break inside and her breath was gone. Then he turned her around. Her eyes were closed; but she knew his voice.

"Dear Riley, sorry to do this to you; but you're a step stone to my real goal. Abby Taylor" he told her.

He then slammed her down onto the concrete and everything went black from there. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She heard the door open; but she didn't bother looking.

Wade quietly walked into the room. He saw Riley lying in bed and he thought she was asleep until he heard her sobs. He walked up to the bed and leaned down to kiss her bare shoulders.

"Riley, it's alright. I'm here" he whispered against her skin.

She slowly rolled over to meet his gaze. "Wade, this is torture. I see my attack every time I close my eyes." He felt helpless to help her; but he refused to leave her side, because he realized how he felt about her.

"Riley, I'm not going to go anywhere. I'll be here for you" he said.

She smiled at him. "Thank you" she replied. He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips. When he pulled away he saw her fear.

"I love you" he said.

Her eyes went wide in hearing those words; but she immediately smiled.

"I love you to" she replied.

He kissed her lips once more and held her close, trying to protect her from her fears.

**The Hotel Bar**

Aria sat at the bar. Thoughts about what's been happening to her half-sister kept coming into her mind. She didn't feel she belonged in that group, because she didn't grow up with Abby.

"Aria" Zack said from behind.

She slightly turned her head to look at him. She continued to sip her drink. "Hey, what's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Did I tell you what's been happening with Abby?" she asked.

"Yeah some of it"

"Riley was attacked by someone from her past. I feel like I don't belong in her life, because we didn't grow up together"

Zack turned her around and kissed her deeply. It was so full of passion that she could have melted into a puddle of water.

"Aria, I love you; but you are insane sometimes. Abby needs you in her life. She thought she had no family and now she found you. Let her have the space and she will come to you to talk"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course, she's your blood"

"Thank you"

He kissed her again and she stood up to follow him out of the bar. She was glad he found her and talked some sense into her.

**Connecticut**

Abby was walking with John for some sight-seeing when her phone vibrated. She looked down to see Sydney calling. She answered.

"Hello"

"Abby, he's after me"

"What!"

"He took pictures of me in my house and laid them on my bed and wrote on the back 'You're Next'"

"Is Randy with you?"

"Yeah"

"Good, I'll get there when I can"

"Okay…"

Sydney hung up. Abby turned toward John. "He's after Sydney"


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Shot in the Dark

Sydney sat on her bed with her knees against her chest. She could hear Randy talking to the police downstairs. She felt the wind blowing on her bare shoulders from the open window. Her eyes burned from all the crying she had done since the pictures were found.

"Sydney" Abby's voice said from the doorway.

"Abby, what do we do?" she asked.

"Protect you"

"Where is John?"

"Outside getting our things"

As soon as those words were said there was gun fire outside. Abby's heart froze and she immediately rushed out of Sydney's room and down the stairs only to be caught by Randy.

"Let go of me Randy" she yelled.

"No way am I letting you get killed"

Sydney ran down the stairs and saw Abby's terror stricken face. Abby elbowed Randy in the stomach hard enough he let go of her. She ran outside to see John on the ground holding his side. Blood covered his t-shirt. The policemen called an ambulance.

"John" she yelled.

"Stay inside" one of the policemen said.

They blocked her path toward John's prone body. Her heart shattered into pieces. She clenched her hands into fists. "Damon, you want me come out and get me" she yelled.

Randy and Sydney walked out onto the porch. The ambulance pulled up and quickly tended to John's wounds. "This was a set up" Sydney said. Abby turned to look at her.

"I don't think he was ever after me. I think he did what he did to me to lore you here" she explained.

Abby's tears fell and she felt numb all over. She walked over to the ambulance and got inside as they put John inside.

"How much more can she take" Randy asked.

"This was the last straw for her" Sydney replied.

The ambulance drove away and arrived at the hospital in a matter of minutes. They wheeled him in and took him directly into surgery.

Abby paced franticly, and then she decided to go outside hoping Damon would just do what he wanted to her so he would leave everyone she cared about alone.

"Damn you, Damon" she said.

"Abby" Aria's voice came from behind.

Abby turned and hugged her. "He shot him. He shot John" she cried. Aria wrapped her arms around her sister. "This is all my fault".

"Don't let yourself break. You need to be strong. John will be fine and we all will be here for you. Just let us be"

Abby nodded and let go of her. They walked back inside to see Zack standing in the waiting room with Riley, Wade, Sydney, and Randy. Abby sat down and waited for the doctor's news about John.

**Two Hours Later**

The doctor walked out of the surgical room. He turned to look at Abby. "He's in recovery now. I removed the bullet and it didn't hit any organs. He'll make a full recovery." Abby was relieved. "When can we see him?" she asked.

"You can see him now. He's asked for you"

"Okay"

Abby turned to look at the others. "Go on, we'll still be here" Riley said. She nodded and followed the doctor to John's recovery room. When she walked in she saw that he was paler than usual; but her still held her heart on edge. He turned his head slightly and opened his blue eyes to see her.

"Abby" he said.

"John, I'm so sorry"

"Stop. This is not your fault"

"He's after me, not any of you"

"That doesn't mean anything"

Abby turned from his gaze. "You could have been killed because of me" she said.

"Look at me" he said.

She looked at him. "This is not your fault. You were my best friend for years and I knew about him. Now that he shot me I realize he's trying to break you down so that you'll be easy prey"

"I think he may have succeeded. I'm so tired of all of this. I don't want any more people I care about to get hurt, because of what he wants"

"Shut up"

"What!"

"You need to stop talking like that. Abby Lynn Taylor, I love you."

"What…"

"I love you, and I'm not going anywhere"

Abby felt her heart beat faster; she looked into his eyes for any doubt in his feeling and words. When she didn't find any she smiled.

"I love you to" she said.

She leaned down to kiss his lips softly. He breathed in her scent and felt himself feel complete with her. When he was healed he vowed to be everything to her.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Change of Tides

**Monday Night Raw**

Abby walked into the arena alone. She felt empty without John walking beside her; but she had to work. She was grateful that John survived being shot by the phycho that was obsessed with her. She wished he would stop tormented the people she cared about.

"How is John doing?" Eve asked as she attempted to walk into his locker-room.

Abby turned to look at her. "He is doing better. He's still in the hospital for observation" she replied. She didn't know why she told her that. It just gave her an excuse to go see him. "It would be pretty low if she tried to take advantage of the accident" she thought.

"That's good. Look, I personally don't like you; but I see what you've gone through over the last few week and I have a new found respect for you" she said.

"Thank you"

"Take care of John, okay"

"Always will"

Eve turned to walk away. Abby closed the door to the locker-room and sat her things down. She dug into her bag and pulled out her red tank top and red shorts made of vinyl. She quickly changed into them and put on her wrestling boots and knee guards. She walked out of the room to have her hair and make-up done by the consultants.

It's been a while since she was on TV due to the personal things she had been dealing with. Vince changed her theme and her entrance. She had never expected him to take a liking to her; but deep down she enjoyed it.

"All done" the consultant said.

"Thanks"

She got off the chair and walked down the hall toward the curtain. She knew her match was first of the night; but the only thing she didn't like was that she had to work with someone new and kind of have a short on-screen relationship with him. John assured her multiple times that it was okay and that it was just work; but it felt wrong to her.

**The Show**

Beth Phoenix walked out holding her title on her shoulder. Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler stood up and praised her as she sat down to join them on commentary.

"So what do you think of your two potential opponents for your title at the pay-per-view in two weeks" Michael asked.

"Well Rose has some spunk; but hardly worth my time. Abby, I'd like to get even with" she said with bitterness edged in her words.

Rosa's music hit and she walked out with Epico and Primo, the tag team she managed. They praised her and flaunted over her as she got into the ring.

A slow piano melody sounded and upon the titantron electricity was shown then two sparks of lightning hit the stage as the music turned into a hard rock song. 'Electricity' by Delain was the name of the song.

Abby walked out onto the stage, hoping the crowd didn't think her entrance was a knock off to the Undertakers. She flaunted herself a little and then walked toward the ring. Her blue eyes caught Beth's eyes, then the title. She smirked a little then jumped onto the apron.

The crowd cheered her and she smiled at them. She got into the ring and stood face to face with Rosa. The referee signaled for the bell. Abby took Rosa down easily and picked her up for a side slam. Rosa groaned in pain as she stood up only to get a neck breaker. Abby circled her several times before turning her over and twined her legs with her one to put her into a sharpshooter submission.

Rosa cried out and tried to make her way to the ropes; but Abby pulled her back to the center of the ring. Rosa tapped out and Abby let go of her as the bell rung to end the match. Epico and Primo got into the ring and surrounded Abby from walking out of the ring.

Abby slapped Epico across the face, which angered him enough to grab her arm and lift her up. The crowd started to cheer as Mason Ryan ran out to make a save. He slammed Epico to the mat hard and Primo just rolled Rosa out of the ring.

Abby stood up and turned to look at the man who saved her. He reached for her arm and raised it up. Her music sounded and the crowd cheered. She looked at him curiously; but he just gave her a small smile.

Backstage she was shown approaching him. He turned to look at her.

"Thank you" she said.

"You're welcome" he replied in a very noticeable accent from Wales.

"Excuse me guys, I just wanted to get your thoughts on the match made for next week" John Matthews asked.

Abby looked confused. "What match?" she asked. John explained that it would be her and Mason against Rosa and Epico next week. She smiled "I'm going to enjoy it" she said simply. Mason laughed. "I've got no comments" he said.

**After the Show**

Abby started packing her things up when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Mason standing there.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Just got a question"

"Okay, shoot"

"I know you're with John; but are you okay with this storyline?"

"Mason, it's just a storyline. Its work, I won't lie it doesn't feel right; but John assured me he's fine"

"Okay, I just didn't want to cause problems"

"That's sweet. I appreciate your concern; but it's okay"

He smiled at her. "Okay, I'll see you later" he said walking away. She sighed, then grabbed her things and walked out of the room towards the exit.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Solitaire

Abby walked into her hotel room and she felt hopelessly alone. She wished John was there holding her in his arms; but in her mind it was her fault that he was in the condition he was in. She changed into a tank top and shorts and crawled into bed. Her phone vibrated against her nightstand.

"_You just get better and better every time I watch you_" John texted.

"_Thank you_" she typed and then hit the send button.

She missed him like crazy and it had only been two days. _"I love you, babe. Get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning_" he said. She smiled and returned a reply. _"I love you to. Goodnight"_ and then she laid the phone down on the small table. She rolled over and tried to fall asleep; but her mind just would not rest. Eventually she fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

She awoke to a knock on the door. Abby sleepily walked over to answer the door to see Aria standing there.

"Morning" she said with a smile.

"I'm not even awake yet" Abby replied.

"John, asked me to keep you company"

"I figured as much. He said he was going to call me and he hasn't yet"

She figured the doctors were checking on him so she wasn't upset that he hadn't called. Aria shut the door behind her as she walked in. "So how are you doing?" she asked. Abby sat down on the edge of the bed and started to dig into her bag for clothes.

"I'm holding onto sanity by a thread" she admitted.

"Relax, you have to be strong. I know it's hard; but you have to or Damon will take advantage"

"I know, I just wish he would stop tormenting the people I care about and just do what he wants to me"

"Nobody wants that to happen to you. Nobody blames you for what happened to Riley and John"

"I know; but it still feels like my fault"

**Raw, the following week, Before Show**

Mason walked backstage already in his wrestling attire. He seemed on edge, so everyone avoided him; but most times they didn't talk to him unless they had to.

"Mason" a soft voice called and it snapped him out of his trance.

"Hi, Abby" he said just as softly.

"Are you okay? You seem upset about something"

"You are perceptive aren't you?"

"So I've been told" she laughed.

"It's nothing to concern yourself about"

"Oh come on, I'm a good listener"

He looked at her and thought about talking to her; but decided against it. "No, it's okay. I'll see you out in the ring" he said and turned his back on her. She just watched him walk away.

"He's always like that" Aria said.

"Something is up with him though"

"Let it go. He won't talk to anyone"

"That's a shame"

Abby walked down the hall toward her locker-room. Aria noticed how her sister was so kind to everyone. She wished she could be that way; but she held grudges and could be sometimes just plain bitter.

**The Show**

Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler started to talk about the previous week. Abby had won the right to face Beth Phoenix for the Diva's Championship at Hell in a Cell. The tag-team champions tried to take advantage of numbers when their manager lost to Abby. Mason Ryan made the save; in result this match was made.

Epico and Primo's music started and they walked with Rosa to the ring. Rosa talked to Epico about strategy. Moments later Mason Ryan's music started and he walked out slowly, taking his time. There was anger upon his face. Primo and Epico shielded Rosa as he got into the ring.

'Electricity' started and the sparks of lightning startled Rosa. Abby walked out onto the stage with a smile. Mason turned to look at her. Her long black hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was dressed in orange. She got into the ring and gently touched his arm.

The referee signaled for the bell and Primo got out of the ring to stand in the corner of his cousin and manager. Mason and Epico started things off. Epico tried to get an early speed advantage; but Mason easily shoved him away and gave him a clothesline. Rosa covered her mouth in worry. Primo grabbed his leg and Mason grabbed him and threw him into the ring the hard way.

Mason turned his attention to Primo and gave him a pumphandle slam. Primo then rolled out of the ring. Rosa was horrified how easily this man was picking apart the tag-team champions. Epico got passed Mason and tagged Rosa.

She stood firm until Mason backed up to his own corner to tag in Abby. Abby got into the ring and tackled Rosa to the mat, her punches coming in a fury until the referee pulled her away. Rosa stood up and got a kick to the gut and a sideslam for the effort. Epico entered the ring only to be tackled by Mason.

While the referee was distracted by what was going on outside the ring, Beth Phoenix ran out to the ring and grabbed Abby by both arms and lifted her up and gave her the 'Glamslam'. Beth exited the ring and Rosa crawled over to cover Abby. The referee noticed and counted the win. Mason rushed into the ring and knelt down by Abby. She rolled over to get to her knees. She looked up at the stage and saw Beth standing there.

After Abby got backstage John Matthews approached her. "Just wanted to get your thought on Beth's actions towards you" he said. Abby just glared at him and walked away. Mason then approached her. She stopped walking and looked at him.

"Don't worry about what happened out there" he said.

"She cost me the match. I'm pissed" she replied.

"So what, you're going to take her title"

"Thanks for your confidence in me"

Mason then leaned in to press his lips onto her. He smiled at her and walked away.

**After the Show**

Abby sat in her locker-room feeling guilty. She knew it was her job to do what her script says to do; but she couldn't help but feel she was betraying John.

"Abby" John's voice said from the doorway.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I missed you"

"I missed you to"

He slowly walked toward her and pressed his lips onto hers. She clung onto him and pressed her body into his. He pulled away and she could see the pain on his face. "Sorry, I forgot" she said. He smiled "It's okay. About earlier tonight when Mason had to kiss you, stop feeling guilty. It's part of the job hun"

"It just feels wrong; if I had experience I'd probably be able to turn my emotions off"

"I had a feeling that would be a problem for you. I love you and that won't change no matter what our job throws at us"

"It won't change for me either. I love you to"

He kissed her again and again until her lips were numb.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

The Flowers of Evil

Tonight was Hell in a Cell and Abby was nervous about her match. Vince had made it clear that no one was to interfere in the match or they would be fired. Abby walked with Aria down the hall drinking a bottle of water.

"So how are you doing mentally?" Aria asked.

"I'm nervous. I've never been in this big of a match"

"I'm not talking about the match"

"Oh, you mean about my storyline with Mason"

"Yeah"

"John and I talked and he made me feel better about it. I just need to learn to turn my emotions off"

Aria hugged her. "Sorry to say, that is really hard to do. Zack and I have gone through this a couple times; but as long as you know who you really love, nothing else matters." Aria smiled and then walked away to find Zack.

Abby took a drink from her bottle of water and caught sight of Mason. He looked at her once and kept walking. It hurt that he wouldn't talk to her. They had an onscreen relationship and she couldn't talk to him outside of acting the script.

**Diva's Championship Match**

"The following contest is for the Diva's Championship" announced Lillian Garcia.

The crowd was full of energy and they started to cheer when 'Electricity' started and Abby appeared. She smiled at the crowd and she walked down the ramp. The lights sparkled against her outfit.

Beth Phoenix's music started and she walked out onto the stage. She held the title above her head and then walked down to the ring.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Harmony, Pennsylvania…Abby Taylor"

The crowd cheered. "Introducing, she is the Diva's Champion, from Buffalo, New York….Beth Phoenix." Lillian exited the ring. The referee took Beth's title and held it up. He handed it to Lillian and signaled for the bell.

Beth stood face to face with Abby. She slapped her across the face. Abby kicked her in the stomach and hit her with her forearm. Beth stumbled a little; but punched Abby in retaliation. Abby held her face; but clotheslined her and gave her a back breaker. Abby performed a standing moonsault. Beth rolled away and Abby landed on her stomach.

Beth picked her up and held her in position for the 'Glamslam'; but Abby flipped herself and flipped Beth with her legs into a slam. She went for a cover; but she kicked out at two. She rolled to her feet and picked her up for a sideslam. Abby picked up her legs and twined them with her own for a sharpshooter submission.

The crowd screamed, hoping for a win. Beth crawled toward the ropes and grabbed the bottom one. The referee pushed Abby to break the hold. Abby broke the hold and she walked over to Beth and turned her around only to get a poke in the eyes. Beth lifted Abby in position for the 'Glamslam' and delivered it. Beth went for the cover and got the win.

"Here is your winner and still Diva's Champion…Beth Phoenix"

Beth raised the title up and got out of the ring. Abby slowly stood up and walked slowly up the ramp.

**After the Show**

John was waiting for Abby to walk into the room and when she did he smiled at her. "You did good babe" he said. She smiled and walked to her bag and got a change of clothes. "I need a shower" she said.

Under the warm water Abby's mind wandered with thoughts. Everyone seemed to have changed around her. Was it because of Damon? She turned the water off and got dressed. She walked out to see Mason standing there talking to John. He saw her and immediacy turned his gaze away.

"I'll talk to you later, John" he said.

Mason walked out the door. Abby felt even more hurt. Now she knew he was purposely avoiding her. John noticed her hurt and put his arm around her.

"He's purposely avoiding me now" she said.

"He really doesn't talk to anyone. Don't take it personal"

"Can we go please?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"Not really; but I just want to go"

John followed her out the door and they walked down the hall toward the parking lot. John opened the trunk and placed her bags inside. She pulled her wet hair into a low ponytail.

"Hello Abby" a voice said.

A shiver went up her spine in knowing whose it belonged to. They turned around to see Damon standing there. "Damon" she said with fear etched in her voice. John stood in front of her. Damon laughed. "I admire your guts; but you got lucky the first time" he said slowly walking towards them.

In a moment Damon was standing and then he was on the ground. Abby looked over and saw Mason standing there. Damon got back up and laughed. "Oh this is funny" he said.

"John, get Abby out of here" Mason said softly.

"I'm not going anywhere. You have no idea who that is or what's he's done to me" Abby pleaded.

"I do know who he is and what he has done to you"

"What!"

Damon just laughed some more. "Oh Mason knows me alright. He's my half-brother." Abby just looked at Mason and couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Get her out of here" Mason said again.

"Abby, let's go" John said pulling on her arm.

"No, I'm not letting anyone else get hurt because of me"

She walked in front of John and stood beside Mason. "Mason, your blood is like mine. Don't you feel the obsession" Damon taunted. Mason glared. "I'm nothing like you." Damon smiled and then looked at Abby. He stared at her up and down then licked his lips.

Abby felt sick to her stomach. "What do you want with me?" she asked. "I want your innocence and then for you to be my little slave." Abby felt her stomach twist and she wanted to puke. Mason punched him across the jaw.

"Abby, get out of here now, please" Mason pleaded.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, now go"

"I can't"

"Stop being stubborn"

John thought 'Yeah good luck with that, she's beyond stubborn.' Mason pulled Abby towards him and kissed her, then pushed her into John's arms. "Take her now" he yelled. John nodded and pulled Abby with him. She ran down the hall and found security. John explained what happened and they quickly went to the parking lot.

**In the Parking Lot**

"You're pathetic" Damon said.

"You are disgusting. She's a human being not a play thing"

"You have feeling for her don't you"

"Does it matter? You are not getting anywhere near her"

Security barged into the parking lot. Damon noticed and quickly escaped outside. Mason stood firm and told the police everything when they got there.

**At the Hotel**

Abby and John walked into the hotel room. She still feared what happened in the parking lot. Damon finally showed himself and told her what he wanted from her. Mason came to her rescue in real life and unfortunately was that pycho's half-brother.

"Abby" John said.

"Yeah"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, physically anyway"

"Come here"

She walked into his arms and he held her close. He kissed her forehead. "It's okay, it's over now" he said. She clung onto his shirt. "No, it's not over. He isn't going to stop unless he's stopped" she said. He tilted her head up and kissed her lips deeply. He was trying to erase her memory of Mason kissing her. His side ached with pain and he pulled away. "Sit down, hun" she said.

He sat down on the bed. "Mason's fine" he said. She stopped and looked at him. "I didn't say anything about him"

"You didn't have to. Your worry was clearly written on your face"

"John, he saved me and you. Who knows what Damon would have done? I consider him a friend even if he doesn't talk to me"

"Okay"

"I love you"

"I love you to"

She kissed his lips and crawled into bed. He crawled in after her; but the image of Mason kissing her invaded his mind. He knew he shouldn't feel jealous; but he did. Sleep overtook him he fell asleep against Abby's warm body.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Not Enough

Due to the event after Hell in a Cell, Vince gave Abby and Mason the night off. Abby awoke in John's arms and she smiled. She loved being in his arms and just had to kiss him. She lightly pressed her lips onto his and he stirred awake.

"Morning" she said.

"Morning" he answered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty sore"

"Do you need anything before I get in the shower?"

He smiled with a devilish grin. "Let me get a shower with you" he said. She laughed; but her nerves fought their way up. She had never seen him naked before and the memories of him between her legs come back full force.

He saw her fear in her eyes "Don't worry about it. Go on, her your shower" he said. She felt that she had hurt him by not saying anything; but soon she got angry. "Fine, I didn't even say no and you're acting like a baby."

She got up and grabbed her clothes. "I'm not the one who let another guy kiss me" John snapped back. She turned around quickly. "I didn't let him. He just did it. Don't blame me for that."

"You were stubborn and wouldn't leave when he told you to go the first time, if you had listened he wouldn't have kissed you; so yes, I blame you a little"

Abby couldn't believe what she just heard. It broke her heart to hear his harsh words; but in reality he wasn't wrong. She had been stubborn and wouldn't leave when she was told to.

"I'm sorry that I didn't want anyone else to get hurt by him" she said.

"Mason is his brother and you're protecting him"

"Because he's nothing like him and he saved us, remember"

"I got shot for you and you are protecting the psycho's brother"

"Mason is innocent, he didn't shoot you. Damon did."

"You are naïve"

Those words hit her hard. Anger got the better of her and she slapped him. "How dare you? You know that word upsets me. You've changed. You've never been this judgmental of someone." John looked down and felt guilty for calling her that. He felt that he needed some time away from her. Eve's words were starting to take effect. He needed more than what she was giving, even after everything. He knew he was being selfish; but he needed more.

"Abby, I think we should stop seeing each other for a while" he said.

"What! Why, because I slapped you?"

"No, because I need some time to think"

"Whatever, go then"

She turned away and slammed the bathroom door shut. Tears spilled over her eyelashes and rolled down her cheeks as she undressed. The water was warm; but it did nothing to ease the ache in her heart. They had been through so much and now he wanted to leave. 'There could be only one reason' she thought. 'Sex' she thought again.

He had broken his word. He told her that it would be when she was ready and now he was impatient with her. She knelt down under the spray of water and cried.

John walked out of the hotel and ran into Riley. "Hey, John, where is Abby?" she asked. He closed his eyes and thought about what she was probably doing.

"She's in her room. I just broke up with her" he said.

"Why?"

"I just need some time to think. Too much has happened"

"John, if this is about Mason don't worry about him"

"It's not"

"Okay"

John walked away. Riley quickly walked up to the front desk and asked to get into Abby's room. Once he let her in, she could hear water running and she opened the bathroom door.

"Abby" she said.

"Riley, he left me" she cried.

"Shh sweetie, it's okay. He needs some space. A lot has happened to him."

"You didn't hear the things he said to me"

"Honey, we all say things we don't mean"

Abby opened the curtain and Riley handed her the towel. She turned her head so she could get dressed. "He thinks Mason is bad because Damon is his half-brother" Abby said. Riley took a brush and started to brush Abby's wet hair. "Well I know Mason is not. He may not say much; but I can see he's a good person" Riley said.

**Monday Night Raw, Before Show**

Abby walked into the arena and Aria ran up to her. She had been a good listener to Abby, since John broke up with her the week before. She hugged her sister tightly and they walked to get a drink.

"How are you holding up?" Aria asked.

"Okay, at least tonight I get to beat up someone" Abby replied.

"That is always a plus"

Aria laughed and then stopped when Mason walked up to them. Abby turned to see him. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Of course you can. Aria, I'll catch up with you later" Abby said.

"Okay"

Abby led him to her locker-room and closed the door behind her. Mason sat down on a chair and looked up at her standing against the door.

"I'm sorry, Abby. I should have told you that I'm Damon's half-brother"

"Don't be sorry. I would have kept that a secret to. I know now and I don't think any less of you"

"Thank you"

There was a brief period of silence. "Abby, I didn't mean to cause a problem between you and John. I kissed you to make you go" he said. She closed her eyes and sighed. He looked at her and felt regret for bringing up the subject.

"You weren't why he broke up with me" she said.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me why"

"He said he needed some space and that a lot happened to him; but I know the real reason why."

"Please don't say it's because of sex"

"Wow, how'd you guess?" she said sarcastically.

"You're innocent and that's why my disgusting brother wants you"

Abby walked towards him and knelt down in front of him. "You are nothing like him. Was the face that he is your brother the reason you wouldn't talk to me unless you had to?" she asked.

"Yes, I didn't want you to know about my connection to him and think I'm the same as him"

"Well I don't think that"

"Thank you"

Mason stood up and helped her up. "We have a match to get ready for" she said. He smiled and walked away.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Something More

**The Show**

Raw started and after Daniel Bryan cut a promo about winning the WWE Championship from CM Punk the cameras showed Abby warming up backstage. Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler talked about the match between her and Beth at Hell in a Cell.

'Electricity' sounded and Abby walked out onto the stage. She smiled at the crowd as Mason's music started. They walked to the ring together. He smiled at her. The tag-team champions, Primo and Epico, and Rosa Mendes made their way to the ring.

Epico exited the ring as the bell sounded to start the match. Before the match even got to start Epico pulled Mason to the ropes and Primo delivered the 'Backstabber'. The referee called for a disqualification and Primo and Epico got a steel chair a piece.

Abby rushed to Mason's side and begged for them to not hit him. Rosa punched Abby and she stumbled back. She heard the crack of the steel chair on Mason's head. Abby gave Rosa a side slam on the outside of the ring. Epico and Primo stalked Abby.

Mason slowly got to his feet. Blood trickled down from his eyebrow. Daniel Bryan came through the crowd and hit him with the championship belt. Rosa got up and held onto Daniel. Abby backed up until she saw CM Punk run passed her.

Epico and Primo bolted from the ring. Rosa and Daniel retreated as well. Abby ran back down toward Mason, who was slowly getting up. CM Punk helped him up the rest of the way. After the next match they showed Mason in the trainer's room getting his eyebrow patched up.

**After the Show**

Abby lifted the handle to her bag and walked out the door. Aria was already waiting for her outside. She smiled at her. Abby was happy that they were forming a sisterly bond and she was pretty sure Aria was happy about it to.

"Are up for going to a club?" Aria asked.

"As long as you don't mind being the DD" Abby replied.

"Okay" she laughed.

Mason walked down the hall dragging his bag along with him. He heard Aria and Abby's voice talking. He heard them mention club. He wished he knew which one so he could watch over Abby. He knew Damon wouldn't stop trying.

Abby turned and saw Mason walking around the corner. She waved at him. He waved in return and gave her a small smile. Aria watched closely. She could see there was a bond forming between them; but she couldn't tell if it was brotherly or more intimate.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" he replied.

She was glad he would talk to her outside of acting the script on TV. "I overheard that you are going to a club. Do you mind if I tag along? I'd feel better if I was there in case Damon were to show up" Mason said.

"I would love if you would" Aria interrupted.

Abby looked at her and saw the ulterior motive in her expression. "Sure" Abby said finally. She did feel better about going if he was there watching. Since John broker up with her, she really hadn't felt safe. He didn't really text her either, only to check if things were okay.

Sydney had been busy remodeling the upstairs in her house to talk to her; Aria filled the hole she needed. Mason gently touched her arm and it sent shocks of electricity throughout her body. The feeling that John used to bring when he kissed her was brought on by a simple touch.

"Let's go" Aria said excitedly.

They followed her to the parking lot and to her red Ford Mustang GT. Mason was stunned that she drove a car like that. "Sorry Mason, it's a two seater" Aria said.

"I was going to drive myself. What club are you going to?"

"I think Izzy's"

"Okay, see you there"

Abby got into the passenger side of Aria's car. Aria started the engine and squealed tired pulling out.

"So are you okay with going out tonight?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I need to get out. I'm doing pretty well about John leaving; if he needs time he needs time."

"Exactly, and it doesn't mean you can't flirt now that you're single"

"Aria…"

"What?"

**John's Home**

John turned off the TV. He had watched Raw and Abby; but looking at her, even on TV, made him angry. He didn't understand why he was angry at her; but it was a good thing he had a couple months to think about stuff.

His cell phone vibrated against his pocket. He ignored it and walked into his bedroom to go to sleep.

**The Club**

Aria pulled her car into the parking lot and Mason's silver eclipse pulled in next to her. Abby looked out the window and could have sworn she saw Damon; but it wasn't him. She could hear the music from the parking lot, which meant the door was open and there was a line.

"You're as bad as Riley, picking the really crowded clubs" Abby said.

"Crowded is a good thing"

"I guess"

Abby opened the car door and stepped out. The air smell of rain and she knew a storm was coming. The bouncer let them inside without waiting. The music hit Abby like a ton of bricks in the chest. The bass rattled her; but she quickly adjusted.

"What do you want to drink?" Aria asked.

"A shot of crown royal" Abby replied.

"Wow, you're started strong"

Aria went to the bar and got their drinks. Mason sat down at a table. Abby sucked her shot down and felt the warmth of the alcohol run down her throat. Aria pulled Abby to the dance floor. The music wrapped around them. Abby allowed herself to relax enough to dance against her sister.

Mason scanned the building and relaxed when he didn't see him anywhere. He took a drink from his beer when Abby returned with a Smirnoff and two shots of crown royal.

"Here" she said handing him one of the shot glasses.

"Thanks"

They both sucked down the amber liquid. Abby was starting to feel the buzz. She turned to see Aria dancing with Zack. 'When did he get here?' she thought.

"Do you dance?" she asked.

"No, not really" she replied.

"I don't really either"

She didn't know what to say to him. He took another drink from his beer and she remembered those lips on hers. He had told her it was because he wanted her to go; but for some reason she thought he was lying about that.

'Cut' by Plumb came on and people scattered to allow couples on the floor. Zack held Aria tenderly and he kissed her lips lovingly. Abby watched and missed that affection. She looked at Mason and suddenly felt bold.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked.

"Abby…"

"Please"

"Alright"

They walked onto the floor. He held her lower back and pulled her close to him. He looked into her blue eyes and almost lost himself in them. 'How could Damon want to hurt someone like her?' he thought. Abby smiled at him and placed her hand on his chest. The smallest of touches sent sparks through both of them.

"Mason" she said.

"Yeah"

"I'm glad you came tonight"

Those words made him feel things he shouldn't. He wanted to protect her from his brother; but she was clouding his judgment. "I came to keep an eye on you. Damon, won't get anywhere near you" he said. "I appreciate that" she said softly. She wanted him to say it was for a different reason.

When the song ended he dropped his hands from her and walked away to their table. She stood alone for a few seconds before realizing there was a bond that formed between them over the last few weeks. She could see that he didn't want to embrace it and she felt hurt by knowing that face.

Abby walked back toward the table and laid money on it and walked away. Mason quickly turned to watch her walk out the door just as the rain began to pour.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Caught in the Rain

Abby stood in the down pour. John left her and now she knew Mason didn't want to embrace the connection that formed between them. She needed to get away from everything. She started to walk towards Aria's car when the rain started to pour harder. She was completely soaked when she tried to open the car door; then realized they were locked.

"Damnit" she cursed.

She turned to walk towards the club and ran into Mason. Water dripped from his face and rolled down his chest. Her shirt clung to her and her nipples were easily visible to his vision.

"What the hell are you doing out here alone?" he asked.

"I was trying to get into Aria's car" she replied.

"Are you out of your mind? Damon could have easily snagged you"

"Let him"

Abby tried to walk passed him; but her held her arm firmly. "You have no idea what he would do to you" he said. Abby jerked her arm away from his grasp.

"I honestly don't care anymore. I've already lost everything. My dad is dead, Damon tormented my mother and she died of cancer, he set fire to my mom's house, he attacked Riley and nearly killed her, and he shot John." She said as the tears started to form.

"I know…"

"John left me and he was my best friend since childhood. Sydney barely talks to me, Riley is still hurt, and you…" she stopped talking and the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You just want to be a personal body guard. You don't even consider me a friend or care about me" she finished.

She turned to walk away again. Mason turned her around. "I do care about you; but Damon is my brother and we share blood."

"You aren't him. You are nothing like him. I've told you that before"

"I know you have; but I can't risk it"

Abby felt his inner turmoil and felt sorry for him; but she still felt the emptiness she felt for years after her mother died. "Damon will find me eventually and no one will be able to stop that" she said. Mason didn't want her to feel helpless like she had before.

"He won't hurt you. I'll make sure of that"

"He'll just hurt everyone else I care about, including you. Isn't it better for me to just give in?"

She turned away yet again; but this time Mason turned her around and pulled her to him. His lips crashed down upon hers. His kiss was very different than John's. It was urgent and almost rough; but he slowed it down to become passion filled.

Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him. Her tongue found his easily enough and she could taste the beer he had drunk. Her knees felt weak under her own weight and she noticed he was backing her up against the hood of his car.

The firm frame of his car steadied her legs from collapsing. His hand cupped her cheek and his fingers flowed through her wet hair. His other hand gripped the wet fabric of her shirt and then moved up her side, his thumb brushed against her nipple, which sent a shock of pleasure to her core.

His lips left hers and found the hollow of her neck. His tongue made a trail to her shoulder. She leaned into him and felt the hardness of his cock against her belly. When she went to move her hand to touch him, he pinned both her hands above her head and leaned her back onto the hood of his car.

Mason's free hand cupped her breast and his lips found her as she let out a soft moan. His instincts were to please her; but he knew she was a virgin and he would do what she allowed him to do.

"Mason, Abby" Aria said from behind them.

Mason stopped and walked to the other side of his car. He knew he was hard and he didn't need them seeing that. Abby got up and adjusted herself. Aria gave her a sly grin and she knew she was going to ask questions in the car.

Once Mason settled himself he walked back to the small group. Aria unlocked the doors and Abby opened the door and dug into her purse for a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote her cell phone number down on it and secretly handed it to Mason.

"Come on Abby, we need to head back" Aria said.

"Where is Zack?" she asked.

"He drove himself. I'll see him in our room later"

"Okay"

She turned to face Mason. He looked at her and gently touched her face. "Abby, you are cared about. Don't think that you aren't" he said and kissed her lips one last time before getting into his car.

In the car Aria turned the music off and waited to see if Abby would say anything; but she didn't.

"Abby, you are changing" she said.

"How so?"

"You're bolder. I can't believe I actually caught you making out with someone. On the hood of a car no less"

Abby flushed with embarrassment. She didn't know what had gotten into her. Mason brought feelings out she didn't know she had.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's a good thing" Aria assured her.

"Mason brings things out I didn't know was in me"

"That's a good thing to"

Aria dropped Abby off at the front of the hotel. She walked inside and up to her room. Inside the room, it was cool and damp due to the window being open. She dug into her bag for dry clothes.

Mason parked his car and got out. He was soaked to the bone and he wanted some dry clothes. His body was still on fire from kissing and touching Abby. 'God, I wanted her so bad' he thought. He slowly walked up to his room. He got changed and found the piece of paper Abby had given him. He opened it and her phone number was written on it.

He pulled his phone from his bag and entered her number into his contacts. His fingers hovered over the screen, debating on texting her that very minute.

"_Did you make it to your room okay_?" he typed and hit the send button.

Abby laid down on the bed and when her phone chimed with a text message. She pulled her phone from the small table and saw a number she hoped was Mason's.

"_Yes, I did. Thank you for checking on me Mason_" she typed.

"_You're welcome. I'm sorry I let things get out of control_"

"_Don't be sorry. I enjoyed it_"

Mason smiled at her message and lay down on his bed. "_So did I. You are an amazing woman_" he replied. Seconds later he got a reply. "_Thank you_" she replied.

"_Goodnight Abby. I'll talk to you later_"

"_Goodnight_"

They sat their phones on the small tables by their beds and drifted to sleep.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

A Demon's Fate

"Well, I'd say you are a free man, John. You're wound is closed up and healed nicely" the doctor said.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to take better care of myself" John replied.

John got down from the table and walked out of the room. He was glad he could start working out again to ease his mind from thoughts of Abby. He was still angry with her and didn't know if he would ever stop. Being shot had changed a lot of things for him; be he knew he still loved Abby. He didn't know if that was enough to be able to be with her.

He walked out of the doctor's office to see Eve leaning against his car. She looked at him with a sexy smile, that same smile that caught his attention the first time. John approached her and resisted the urge to touch her.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm all healed up"

"That's great"

"Yeah, thank you by the way"

"For what?"

"For being around to listen to me"

"John, I've always been there; but when Abby came into your life, you pushed me away"

"Probably because you tried to push yourself onto me"

Yeah, sorry about that"

"It's okay. Abby and I aren't together anymore"

"I know, you've told me. Come on; let's get a cup of coffee. My treat."

He smiled at her and followed her down the street.

**Parking Lot of Hotel**

Mason reached into his pocket for his keys and pushed the unlock button. He saw Damon leaning against his car. His expressed was full of anger and resentment.

"Did you enjoy your make out session with her?" he asked.

Mason didn't say anything for a moment. "So you were there" he said. Damon punched him and broke open his cheek. Mason wiped the blood away with the back of his hand.

"Just a warning brother, I'll kill you if you get any closer to her" Damon threatened and walked away.

**Coffee Shop**

"Eve"

"Yeah"

"What do you think of Mason?"

"He's quiet, so I don't really know him"

"He is the half-brother of the guy who shot me"

"You can't for a judgment by that. He is probably nothing like him at all"

"That is what Abby said"

"For once I agree with her"

John finished his coffee and stood up. Eve followed him outside. He stopped at his car and turned to face her.

"John, I think you need some time to live a little; not because I still care about you, but because you need it" Eve said.

"I think you're right"

He closed the gap between them and lightly touched his lips onto hers.

**Parking Lot of Hotel**

Abby walked into the parking lot and saw Mason sitting in his car. She saw his cheek and wondered what had happened. He opened his door and stood up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Damon happened"

"He was here"

"Yeah"

"What did he want?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with"

"Are you up for a small road trip? There is something I want to show you"

"Yeah, I need to get out of here"

"Awesome"

She opened the passenger side door and sat down. Inside, she noticed how neatly kept the interior was and how fresh it smelled. As he drove in the direction she told him to drive, his mind thought back on the night at the club.

The feel of her body beneath him sent his body into overload. He snuck a peek at her. She was gazing out the window at the scenery. He wondered if he should place his hand on her leg; but decided against it.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"Harmony" she said.

"Your hometown?"

"Yes"

Mason continued to drive for the next hour until they arrived in Harmony Pennsylvania. Abby directed him to a closed off road. He pulled off onto a small parking area.

"This is closed off Abby" he said.

"I know" she replied.

She got out of the car and took in her surroundings. It had been a while since she had been home. Mason followed her under the yellow tape. He saw a building reduced to pretty much ash and he saw Abby stop in front of it.

"This was my mother's house" she said.

"Abby, I…"

"It's okay. There is no need to feel pity"

"Damon has always been delusional and unstable. We shared a mother, if that's what you want to call her. She abandoned us long before we could remember. My father raised me and told me why she wasn't around when I was old enough to understand. Unfortunately, Damon fell into foster homes for the first ten years of his life until my father took him in; but it was already too late, he was out of control" Mason explained.

Abby looked at him. His dark eyes displayed all the pain and turmoil he felt about his past. She reached for his hand and held it, twining her fingers with his.

"Follow me" she said.

He walked up the hill with her. Trees surrounded the entire path they walked upon. Behind the trees was a meadow. There was a small stream that ran through it and there were wild flowers that grew throughout the entire place. He couldn't believe a place like that was there.

"I used to come here quite often when I was a kid and teenage years. It was my getaway" she said.

"It is a really nice place"

Abby sat down next to the stream and Mason sat down next to her. Her scent filled his nose and he wanted to kiss her already. The wind blew her hair around and into her eyes. She quickly moved her hair out of her eyes and looked at him.

"My mother was a drug addict and she got caught dealing. Damon was molested in the foster homes he lived in. He grew up thinking women were objects to be used and thrown away. When I graduated high school I left for wrestling academy and I never looked back"

"That's awful. I never had an interest in men growing up. People thought I was a lesbian and constantly picked at me for not being like all the other girls. John stuck up for me a lot back then"

"You turned out just fine" he said

"So did you" she replied.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Bittersweet

Mason cupped her cheek with his hand. Her hand reached to touch his. 'She is so beautiful' he thought as he ran his fingers though her hair. He wanted to kiss her and it just about killed him not to; but Damon's words echoed in his mind. 'Do I really care about what he said?' he asked himself as he pulled her onto his lap and into his arms.

"Mason" she said ever so close to his lips.

"Hmm"

"Are you going to kiss me or are you just going to stare at me?"

"Oh I'm going to kiss you alright" he said flipping her onto her back.

His lips crashed down onto hers. He lay beside her, touching her hip. Her tongue tangled with his when she leaned closer to him. She propped herself up on her one elbow and with her other hand she trailed her hand up and down his muscle toned chest.

She wondered if she should open up more to him; but remembered how hesitant she had been with John. 'Was it just John? Mason makes me feel very differently' she thought.

"Abby" he said against her lips.

"Hmm" she said.

"We can't"

As soon as those words left his lips, she pulled away and sat up. She didn't understand why he just couldn't open up to her. She felt so different with him.

"Abby, look at me"

She turned to look at him still on the ground. She could see his shirt had ridden up and she could see some of his stomach. She wanted to trace lines all over it with her fingers.

"You don't need to explain. I think I get it now" she said even though she really didn't understand.

"I'm fighting for control. You seem to just make it hard to keep myself in control"

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because I don't want to take advantage of you"

"You're not though"

Mason sat up and looked at her. He placed his hand on her face. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that when you kiss me you don't think of John" he said. It dawned on her that it had only been a month since John broke up with her; but the face was she didn't think of John when she kissed him.

"I don't think of him. When you kiss me all I think about it you and only you" she said.

Mason looked at her and he saw absolutely no doubt in her eyes. She told the truth. His entire being lite up. He wanted to kiss her; but she stood up.

"We need to get back" she said.

"Yeah"

He stood up and they walked back down the path and to his car. The drive back was silent due to Abby falling asleep. He had never seen her sleep and he absolutely adored watching her when he stopped at red lights or stop signs.

When he pulled back into the parking lot at the hotel John was walking in with Eve. Abby stirred awake and saw John with Eve. Their eyes locked for a moment; but he continued to walk. Abby let out a small sigh; but felt a little relief that he wasn't alone.

"Abby, are you okay?" Mason asked.

"Yeah" she replied, getting out of his car.

"Go up and get your things, we got a ways to travel"

"Sure"

She walked into the back entrance of the hotel. John was standing in the lobby. She tried not to look; but it would have been too obvious.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she replied.

"How are things?"

"Alright. How are you?"

"Good. I'm all healed up"

"That's great. When do you come back to work?"

"Not for another month or so"

"I see. I saw you with Eve. Is she your new…."

"No; but she's been a good friend to me after what happened"

"I'm glad that's she's been there for you"

"Yeah. Has Mason been good to you?"

"Yeah he's been a real good friend"

"That's good. I'm glad"

"John"

"Yeah"

"Are we still friends?"

Her question shocked him. "Of course we are still friends. I just needed some time alone to think. I promise I'll talk more to you" he replied. He hugged her tightly. "I need to get my things" she said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later"

She walked away and got to the elevator doors as Eve was coming out. Eve smiled at her; but said nothing. 'Well she got what she wanted' she thought as the elevator doors closed.

Mason sat in his care with the door open, waiting for Abby to return. He saw John and Eve walk out and they locked eyes for a second. He told Eve something and walked toward him.

"Mason" John said.

"Yeah"

"Take care of her and protect her"

The way his words came out made it sound he was never going to go back to her. The thoughts of that made him happy; but he knew Abby would be hurt and that fact killed him.

"I will"

"Thank you"

John walked back towards where Eve was standing. Abby walked out with her bags moments later. She smiled at Mason and that killed every negative thought he had.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup; but there is something I want to do first"

"And what's that?"

She smiled and stood on her tip toes and placed her lips onto his. His mind raced with thoughts. His hand cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss more to his liking. He broke away a few moments later and looked at her. She simply just smiled and walked to the passenger door. She got inside as he got inside. He kissed her lips one more time before pulling away out of the parking lot.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Confirmation

**New York City, New York-Raw**

It was the last week before Survivor Series and Abby was preparing for her number one contenders match against Kelly Kelly. Kelly was an easy enough win for her; but at the end of the match Beth Phoenix made her presence felt. She gave Abby the 'Glamslam'.

Mason teamed with CM Punk and won the Tag-Team Championship from Primo and Epico. Abby congratulated them and was attacked again by Beth. Abby felt her knee pop and wondered if something was wrong; but hid the pain and tried not to limp when she walked.

**Madison Square Garden, New York- Survivor Series, Before Show**

Mason walked down the hall with the tag team title belt over his shoulder. He walked into Wade Barrett and Riley. Riley smiled at him; but Wade glared at him.

"Hi Mason" Riley said cheerfully.

"Hi Riley" he replied.

"Where is Abby?"

"In her locker-room. I was giving her some privacy to warm up and prepare for her match"

"That was sweet of you"

Riley genuinely like Mason, Abby talked nothing but good about him when they got to talk. "Nice of you to take advantage of an onscreen relationship to steal another man's woman" Wade said. Riley was stunned. Wade was so passive; but now he was turning aggressive.

"I took no advantage" Mason said.

"Wade" Riley said.

Wade ignored her plea to stop. He stood face to face with him. "What the hell is going on out here?" Abby's voice bellowed from her doorway. Neither man said anything; but she knew. Wade was John's good friend and he was sticking up for him; but the fact was he didn't know that John was the one who broke up with her in the first place.

"Wade, John broke up with me not the other way around" Abby said.

"I told you that" Riley said.

Wade looked at Abby and saw the hurt look on her face and then he knew that it was true. "Sorry man, I didn't know" he said. Mason nodded. Riley hugged Abby tightly.

"Come on, I'll do your hair and make-up" Riley said.

"Okay"

Abby turned and walked with Riley. Mason watched her leave and smiled seeing her happy.

**Diva's Championship Match**

Abby was shown walking down the hall and was stopped by Mason and CM Punk, who had just retained their titles.

"Good luck" Punk said.

"Thank you"

Mason kissed her and sent her on her way. The crowd cheered in anticipation. 'Electricity' started and the same sparks of lightning hit the stage and Abby walked out. Her outfit was her favorite color, lime green, and her hair was curled. Her make-up was done to bring out the blue in her eyes.

Beth Phoenix walked out next and held her title up. Abby looked at it and then her opponent. The mutual hate was obvious between them. The referee signaled for the bell and Abby took advantage of her speed to get the first punch. Beth returned with a punch of her own and kicked her knee.

The pain rushed to her brain and she dropped immediately, seeing this made Beth target her knee more. Abby moved away and clotheslined her and delivered a quick standing moonsault. Abby lifted her up by her hair and gave her a neckbreaker. She went for a cover; but Beth kicked out at two.

She stood up and lifted Abby onto her shoulders' but she squirmed free and landed on her feet. Pain ripped through her knee and she stumbled a little; but it was enough for Beth to lift Abby up into position for the 'Glamslam'. Abby rolled free and crawled through her legs. Beth turned around to get punched in the jaw and lifted up. Abby delivered a pumphandle slam in honor of Mason.

The crowd screamed when Abby went for the cover. The referee counted to three and Abby stood up the winner and the new Diva's Champion. Tears stung Abby's eyes and she looked upon the title in her hands. CM Punk and Mason came out to celebrate with her. Mason kissed her tear covered lips and raised her arm up.

**After the Show**

Abby walked with Mason down the hall to get her bags. John and Eve were talking in front of her locker-room. John caught sight of Abby and her newly won title. Mason locked eyes with him a moment.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she replied.

"I didn't know you were going to be champion this soon"

"Vince made the decision after my match at Hell in a Cell"

"That's great"

Eve looked at Abby and Mason. She could tell there was a bond there between them. She felt like she needed to be nice to her because John still was friends with her and she couldn't change that, nor did she want to. They were friends since they were kids and that was something special.

"Could I talk to Abby alone for a few moments?" John asked.

Eve hesitated but nodded. Mason hated leaving her alone; but agreed and walked with Eve down the hall.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Abby, I slept with Eve" he answered.

She didn't think his words would hurt; but they did. It was the confirmation of what she thought to begin with. He had broken up with her because of sex.

"And you decided to tell me this why?" she asked.

"I wanted to be honest with you"

"Okay"

"Abby, we are friends and always will be. I still love you; but I don't know if that's enough right now"

"I understand. I'm pretty complicated with a psycho being after me and all"

John took both her hands into his and kissed her forehead.

"Take care and come to me whenever you want to talk"

She nodded and gave him a small smile. He walked away and left her alone. Tears started to form in her eyes and that's when she felt Mason's arms around her and pulling her into his embrace.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Innocence

His scent filled her nose and it comforted her. He didn't ask any questions. He just let her cry and let her talk in her own time.

"Well I got the confirmation I knew was coming" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"He slept with Eve, so he did break up with me for sex"

"I don't think that was his only reason"

"I don't know"

"Do you want me to take you to the hotel?"

"No, I'll drive myself. I can't leave my car here anyway"

"True, you just bought the thing today"

She smiled at him and pulled herself out of his arms. She opened the door to her locker-room and soon found herself thrown to the floor. She turned to look up and saw Damon standing there. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

Mason heard her scream and tried to open the door; but it was locked. He knew he had been careless. He pounded on the steel door. He knew it was hopeless so he ran to find help.

"Damon" Abby said softly.

"Hello precious" he said.

Abby backed up. He smiled and licked his lips. Fear sunk in and she wanted someone to get her out of there.

"You don't need to do this" she pleaded.

"I want to"

Abby heard pounding on the door and Mason's voice calling her name. Damon sneered upon hearing his brother's voice.

"I see my brother has made an impression on you"

Abby said nothing. Damon reached for her; but she punched him. He laughed, and then backhanded her across the face. She fell onto the floor. He pulled her up and pressed his lips onto hers.

"Looks like this is going to have to be another time" he said.

Damon ran into the bathroom. Abby heard glass shatter and she knew he had broken the window to escape. Moments later her door broke open and security and police barged in. They helped her to her feet. She limped out the door. Mason stood there and they locked eyes.

"Abby" he said.

She made her way into his arms. He could feel her shaking. He saw John and Riley running to them.

"Oh my god; Abby, are you alright?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, he didn't do anything except hit me"

She clung onto Mason harder. John couldn't believe how close Damon had come to getting what he wanted. Wade and Eve approached slowly. Eve saw how terrified Abby was and felt sorry for her.

"I'm taking her to the hotel; but someone needs to drive her car there" Mason said.

"I will" Eve said.

Abby looked at her and nodded. She missed her sister; but she was on vacation with Zack. She handed Eve the keys to her black Mazda 3. "Take care of it please. I just bought it today" Abby said. Eve smiled at her. "Don't worry I will" she replied.

Riley hugged Abby tightly before allowing Mason to take her back to the hotel. Mason walked with her, carrying her bags, to the parking lot. He sat the bags in the trunk and helped her inside his car. Pain tore through her knew and she almost cried.

The Hotel Parking Lot

Mason pulled into the parking lot right beside Abby's car. Eve was standing next to it holding the keys. Abby slowly got out of the car. Eve handed her the keys. "That drives nice" she said. Abby smiled. "Yes, it does" she replied.

"Take care, Abby" Eve said walking away.

Mason carried her bags to her hotel room. She unlocked the door and they stepped inside. He put her bags down on the floor. He noticed her limping on her right leg.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes"

"You're limping"

"It's okay. It's not that bad"

"God Abby, that scared the hell out of me"

"Me too"

He pulled her into his arms and held her. "I don't want to be alone tonight" she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. "I wasn't planning on leaving you alone tonight" he replied, kissing the top of her head.

She nodded and walked away into the bathroom after finding a change of clothes. Once changed, she walked out and pulled down the covers to the bed. Abby looked at Mason. She wanted to sleep in his arms; but she didn't know how to ask.

"Mason" she said.

"Yeah"

"Will you let me sleep in your arms?"

Her question made his feelings for her grow stronger. He walked over to the bed and closed the gap between them by pressing his lips on to hers. She allowed herself to feel what she always felt when he kissed her and soon her mind erased what had happened earlier that night and all she thought about was Mason.

She leaned into his body harder and deepened the kiss. Her tongue brushed against his lips, wanting entrance. His hands moved down her sides and held onto her hips firmly. She reached under the bottom of his shirt and touched bare flesh.

Mason's skin burned up at her touch. His kisses became more urgent as she continued to turn him on. His hands left her hips and moved to cup her breasts. A moan escaped her mouth as she pulled up onto his shirt. His tongue made a trail from her ear to her shoulder.

"Mason, please" she begged.

"Please what?" he asked as his hand creped between her legs and rubbed her core through her shorts. His action caught her off guard and soon felt herself moisten. She felt his hard cock against her belly and she moved her hand to rub him through his jeans. She turned him to sit down on the edge of the bed and then straddled him. She felt his hardness against her core and it sent a wave of pleasure throughout her body.

"Take my innocence" she said breathlessly.

He stopped to look at her. He didn't know if he could. She pulled up on his shirt and removed it. His muscled toned body was visible to her. She kissed his chest and licked his stomach. His self-control was crumbling with every kiss and lick she made.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes"

Mason kissed her deeply and lifted her up to switch places. She lay on the bed with Mason hovering over her. His hands slide under her top to pull it over her head. Her full C-cup breasts were in eyesight now. He leaned down and licked each nipple once and then took one into his mouth.

The suction he made made her want more. His tongue flicked over the already hard nipple. His eyes locked with hers and he kissed down her flat stomach. His fingers lopped under her shorts and pulled them down to reveal her naked body to him. "You're so beautiful" he said.

Mason kissed her lips and moved his fingers between her legs. He felt her wetness and slipped one finger into her moist folds. She moaned against his lips. He could feel her barrier with the tip of his finger. She reached for his belt and fumbled with it. He smiled and helped her unbuckle it.

Abby unbuttoned his jeans and they slid off. His hardness was more visible to her. She pulled his boxers down to release his hard cock. Her hand cupped it and started to stroke slowly. Mason groaned as she touched him. She remembered everything Riley had told her about a man's penis. Now was her test. She sat up and knelt down in front of him.

Mason looked at her, shocked that she was even attempting that. She looked so beautiful to him. She allowed her mouth to relax and she took him inside. Mason felt the warmth of her mouth around him and he fought to control himself. Her head moved slowly and then more rapidly. She stroked him with her hand at times with her mouth grew tired. He didn't want to cum too quickly so he pulled her up onto her feet. He laid her back onto to the bed and found himself between her legs. His tongue found her clit and licked at it. She moaned as the pressure started to build in the pit of her stomach.

The way she moved, he could tell she was close. He licked her pussy one last time before standing up. He leaned down to kiss her. She could taste herself upon his lips. "Ready?" he asked angling his cock to her entrance. She nodded and he slowly pushed himself into her. He made one thrust and broke her barrier. She cringed a little; but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she replied.

Mason moved into her again and she moaned out in pure pleasure. Her hands found his back and her nails started to dig into his flesh. This made him thrust into her harder. "Mason" she moaned. Hearing his name excited him more and he quickened the pace a little. Her legs wrapped around his waist, bringing him deeper inside her.

"Abby" he groaned.

He released her legs from around him and pulled out. He came all over her stomach. Abby felt numb and different all at the same time. Mason reached for his shirt and wiped away his cum from her stomach. He kissed her lips and walked to his bag for clothes.

Abby put her clothes back on and lay down. Mason crawled in beside her. She felt his arm snake around her waist. He kissed her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She rolled over to look at him. She smiled at him. "I couldn't be better" she replied and kissed his lips before falling asleep in his arms.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Bond

**A Few Hours Ago**

Aria sat up abruptly from the warm sand of the beach. Zack noticed the sudden jolt and sat up to look at her. He lifted his sunglasses away from his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, touching her arm gently.

"I just suddenly got a bad feeling about Abby" she answered.

Zack studied her face and saw the worry clearly written on her face. The blue in her eyes became watery with tears. He realized their sisterly bond had grown stronger over the last month.

"I'll gather our things" he said.

"Thank you" she replied.

Zack gathered their towels and everything else they had brought with them to the beach. Aria made him feel so complete when his career took a turn for the worse; the memories of him meeting her came flying back to him.

**Flashback**

Zack had just been told he needed to step his game up or he would be sent back to developmental. Dark brown hair and blue eyes, well-shaped body, and a backside he would kill to smack, walked down the hall. "She must be the new diva" he thought. She smiled at him with a sugar sweet friendly smile that made him just want to drool.

"Hello Zack" she said, her voice sounded like a siren luring him to his death. When he didn't respond to her greeting she frowned in disappointment.

"Hello" he finally said.

"My name is Aria Waters. I'm the new diva"

"Pleasure to meet you"

He shook her hand gently and then lifted it up to kiss it softly. He could see the uncertainty in her crystal blue eyes. "So it was nice meeting you, Zack" she said pulling her hand away. He smiled at her as she walked passed him.

The weeks went by and he wanted to know her better, because just looking at her beauty didn't do it for him anymore. After the Royal Rumble he saw her leaning against a wall texting. "Now is a good time" he thought.

"Hello Aria" he said, walking up to her.

"Hi Zack" she said.

"How was your first Royal Rumble experience?"

"Good, I guess"

Her eyes wondered away from his gaze and them he knew something was on her mind. "Are you okay?" he asked. His concern was genuine and she knew it.

"I'm frustrated" she answered.

"May I ask what about?"

"I'm trying to find my half-sister that I've never met"

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright. At least I know her name"

"A friend of mine is a private investigator. I could give him a call and ask for a favor"

Her eyes lit up. "Really! You'd do that?" she asked, He chuckled and smiled. "Of course I would" he replied. She flung herself into his arms. He could feel the excitement on her body and he knew that he was attracted to her.

**End of Flashback**

As Zack loaded the car up he felt her hand on his shoulder. "What's on your mind? You seem out of it" she asked. He turned and kissed her. "I was thinking about how we met" he replied. She smiled, remembering it as well. "It's a good memory" she said.

"Ready to go back?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need to know if she's alright" she replied.

**Abby's Hotel Room**

Abby awoke feeling sore between her legs. She rolled over to see Mason still asleep next to her and she smiled, remember the previous night. She sat up and stood up. Abby dug into her bag for new clothes. She picked a pair of ripped jeans and a black halter top, along with the essential matching bra and panties. Once she walked into the bathroom she turned on the water for a shower. As the water warmed up to her liking, she looked into the mirror.

The look in her eyes startled her. Her eyes looked different and she wondered if it had been because she was no longer a virgin. She had heard stories about a woman's eyes changing after she lost her innocence. Abby undressed and stepped into the warm water.

Mason opened his eyes and saw Abby was no longer in bed with him. "Abby" he said, sitting up. He stood up and noticed the bathroom door was shut and he heard water. He smiled, knowing she was just in the shower.

He quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a brown t-shirt. When Abby walked out of the bathroom it took his breath away. She was so beautiful to him.

"Morning" he said.

"Good morning" she replied.

She walked toward him. "Mason" she said. He smiled at her. "Yes" he answered. Before she could say what was on her mind there was a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes, annoyed that it interrupted her. Mason unlocked the door and opened it. Sydney stood there. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a small braid; but her eyes looked blood shot.

"Sydney" Abby said with worry on her voice.

"Come inside" Mason said.

Sydney walked inside. "Talk, I'll be back later" Mason told her. She nodded and watched him walk out of the room and close the door behind him.

Abby moved Sydney to the edge of the bed to sit down. "What's up?" Abby asked. Sydney looked at Abby and noticed the change in her eyes. "I was worried about you. Randy told me what happened between you and John, and about what happened with Damon" Sydney answered.

"I'm alright. Damon only hit me; but John walked away from me"

"I know. Eve's been around a lot. Did he sleep with her?"

"Yup"

"Prick"

"It's alright. John and I are still friends and that's all that really matters to me"

"Mason's been good to you hasn't he?"

"Yes, he has. I couldn't' imagine being without him in my life now"

"Do you love him?"

Her question made more questions for herself. She thought maybe she did love him; but she wasn't ready to admit that. Plus, there was the fact that Damon was still after her.

"I believe I do" Abby answered.

"I see you aren't as innocent as I last saw you"

"What?"

"Oh Abby, don't hide it. Your eyes give it away"

"Yeah, it happened last night"

"How do you feel about it?"

"I don't regret it. I just hope he doesn't either"

"He cares a lot about you. Even I can see that and I can be pretty oblivious to those kinds of things"

"Thanks"

Sydney embraced her best friend tightly. "Abby, I'm scared" she said. "Why?" she asked. Abby could hear Sydney's sobs and pulled her away to look at her.

"I don't want to lose my best friend. Damon is insane"

"Sydney, I'll be alright. I'm stronger than you all give me credit for"

Mason returned to see Sydney standing up. Her green eyes gave him a look of blessing. She opened the door and walked out with it closing behind her.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Anger

Mason turned toward Abby. "Is she okay?" he asked. Abby nodded and was glad to see that he cared about her friends. She turned to make the bed in attempts to keep her mind off her thoughts.

"Did you want to talk? You were going to say something before Sydney came" Mason asked.

"Oh that…it was nothing"

"Abby, talk to me"

"Alright….What happens next?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mason, I'm not a virgin anymore, what happens between us now?"

He looked at her and into those eyes he loved so much. "Did she think it was only a one night stand?" he asked himself. She didn't want to cry; but his silence was killing her. Tears wielded up in her eyes.

"Abby, if you think it was only a one night thing you're wrong" he said.

"Mason, please be honest with me"

"I am. Abby, you are very important to me. Yes, at first I just wanted to protect you from Damon; but after a while it became more for me. I wanted to make you happy and keep you safe"

Mason silenced her with his lips upon hers. She felt her doubts melt away. He pulled away and looked at his angelic goddess. He was determined to make her happy and protect her from his brother. No one would ever hurt her as long as he was around.

Aria ran inside the hotel that Riley told her Abby was staying in. She had to see her with her own eyes. After hearing what had happened to her after the pay-per-view she freaked out. The heels from her boots clicked on the floor as she walked down the hallway. Before she could knock on the door Abby and Mason stepped out. His hand twined with hers.

"Abby, thank god you're alright" Aria said, embracing her sister tightly.

"Oh Aria, I missed you" Abby said, returning her embrace.

The sisters stood that way for a moment before pulling away. Aria looked at Mason and mouthed 'Thank you' to him. He nodded 'you're welcome' in return.

"I had to see with my own eyes that you were okay" Aria said.

"I'm alright"

"I'm glad"

Zack walked down the hall. He saw that Abby was safe and sound, and for that he was thankful. He knew Aria would be devastated if something happened to her.

"We need to go. We have a plane to catch" Abby said.

"Okay"

Mason and Abby pulled their bags by the handles and walked down the hall.

**Monday Night Raw, Before Show**

Abby sat in her locker-room thinking back on the attack that Damon made. She knew that she needed to learn to protect herself and she also knew that John knew people that could help with that; but she wasn't ready to talk to him just yet.

"Abby, are you alright?" Mason asked from the doorway.

"I need to learn to protect myself. I have to talk to John, he knows people that could help me"

"Then talk to him"

"I really don't think I can. It would be too awkward considering…."

Mason admired her honesty; but he wasn't the jealous type, nor was he ever. "Abby, he is still a friend and I'm not the jealous type; if you feel that you must talk to him then talk to him" he told her.

"Okay"

**The Show**

Vince was taking a hiatus and John Laurinitis took his place. Eve became his personal secretary. She wondered how John felt about that. CM Punk took pleasure in making fun of him and his raspy voice, and because of Punk's mouth he made Mason and him defend the tag titles.

Abby walked with them to the ring with her newly won Diva's Championship over her shoulder. The crowd cheered for them and then they heard Primo and Epico's music sound. Rosa walked with them. Anger was clearly written on her face and Abby smirked with a small ego. Abby held her title up in front of her face. Rosa slapped her across the face. Mason held Abby's arm to keep her from attacking.

John Laurinitis walked onto the stage with a microphone in hand. Abby automatically didn't like him, simply because he had put her team's titles on the line.

"Abby, if you want to get cocky with the other divas then you can defend your title as well"

Abby glared at him and handed her belt to the referee. "It's a mixed tag team rules; but if Rosa pins you Primo and Epico also win the tag titles" John explained, then walked backstage. Rosa smiled at Abby. CM Punk started things off with Epico.

Abby watched and waited to be tagged in. Rosa taunted her from the other side of the ring. Punk tagged in Mason, who hovered over the significantly smaller man. Mason lifted him up and slammed him to the mat with ease.

While Mason's back was turned Rosa slapped him in the back. Mason quickly turned around and Rosa planted her lips onto his. He quickly broke the lip lock and turned to see Abby begging for a tag. He granted her wish and with a fury from hell Abby pulled Rosa into the ring by her hair.

Rosa stumbled up and found herself lifted into the air and driven to the mat by a powerbomb. She quickly went for the cover and Mason guarded her. The referee counted the win. Abby threw Rosa's leg down and stood up, the anger still on her face. Mason and CM Punk held her arms up.

Eve's music sounded and she walked out onto the stage with a sexy smile. She lifted the microphone to her lips. "Abby, congrats on that win; but next week you will be in a one on one match for your diva's title and it's against Aria" she laughed and walked away.

She knew how close Abby and Aria were on and off screen. Abby knew Eve took great pleasure in Vince not being around.

**After the Show**

Abby knew Aria wasn't there at the arena. She wanted to talk to her badly. Even if it was an onscreen match, she still didn't want to do it. John Laurinitis was purposely making it hard on her and she hated it. Mason came into the room and saw how hurt she seemed to be.

"Abby, it'll be okay. Aria knows how this company works"

"I still don't want to do it"

"I know"

"I got to go talk to John before he leaves"

"Okay, I'll be here"


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Change

Abby walked down the hall towards John's locker-room. He wasn't wrestling yet; but she knew he was there because of Eve. She knocked on the door and he answered shirtless. His muscle toned body made her flush slightly.

"Abby, I'm surprised to see you" he said.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Of course, what's up?"

He stepped aside and allowed her to enter his room. She saw Eve's things sitting on the bench beside her and for some reason it made her a little angry. 'He could do better' she thought. She turned to look at him; he was putting on a shirt.

"I need some help" she said.

"With what?" he asked curiously and wondered if she would finally open up fully to him.

"I know you know people that could help me learn to defend myself"

His thoughts were closed off. He remembered that Damon had attacked her no more than a day ago. It was business that she was there. 'It is my fault. I pushed her away' he thought.

"Yeah, I know a few people. I'll make some calls tomorrow"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Abby turned to walk away when Eve walked into the room. Anger immediately rushed to the surface.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Eve asked.

"She came to talk" John replied.

"Get out" Eve snapped.

Abby had had enough of her jealous attitude. She knew things onscreen went downhill because of her. Abby snapped and she slammed Eve up against the wall, her forearm up against her throat. John was stunned by Abby's sudden outburst of anger.

"Listen to me very closely Eve. I'm done dealing with your shit. I know it was your idea to put me and Aria in a match. John is my best friend and I will talk to him anytime I wish. To be honest he could do so much better than your skanky ass" Abby said.

John gently touched Abby's shoulder to calm her. She released Eve and she dropped to the floor gasping for air.

"You are crazy. No wonder John broke up with you." Eve said with a raspy voice as she stood up.

"She's not crazy Eve" John said in Abby's defense.

Eve was angry that John still defended Abby.

"How was Mason by the way?" she asked, hoping John would be angry enough to kick her to the curb.

"That's none of your business. Now shut up please" Abby said.

John knew something was different about her and now he knew. She had given up her innocence to Mason. That thought hit him like an arrow to the chest. Abby glared at Eve, knowing that she just put the nail in the coffin to their friendship.

Abby just walked out the door not turning back once. John looked at Eve coldly.

"How could you be so cruel to her?" he asked.

"She's annoying. You always talk about her when you are the one who broke up with her"

"Pack your things and get out. We are done"

Eve was stunned and heartbroken all at the same time. John walked passed her and out the door to chase after Abby.

"Abby" John yelled.

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"I sent Eve packing" he said.

"That's good. About what she said about Mason…"

"Don't…I already figured it out"

"Um…okay"

"Abby, I'm the one who pushed you away. Mason's been good to you and you're happy. I'm glad that he makes you feel that way"

She said nothing at first. "Thank you" she replied. John pulled her into his embrace. "You can do so much better than her. You know that don't you" she said. John fell silent and then released her just as Mason walked out of her locker-room.

"Hi John" he said.

"Hey" he replied.

The moment was awkward for Abby. She saw Aria turn the corner tears streaming down her face.

"Aria" Abby said, turning her attention to her sister.

"Abby" she cried.

"What's wrong?"

"Zack he…."

Abby held her sister in her arms trying to comfort her. "Shh" she cooed. John looked concerned and Mason didn't know what to feel. Things were changing all around them.

"Aria, what happened?" Abby asked again.

"Zack cheated on me" she said, her tears slowly stopping.

"What!" Abby said, sounding completely surprised.

"I caught him making out with AJ"

"I'm so sorry sweetie"

Aria clung onto Abby a little longer and then let go. "I thought everything was great between us" she said softly. Abby felt sorry for her and didn't know what to do about it except be there for her when she needed it.

"Not to make your day any worse or anything; but next week I have to defend my title against you" Abby said.

"Who the fuck came up with that idea?" Aria asked.

John and Abby exchanged glances; but said nothing. "Doesn't matter; but we have to do it. I'm sorry." Abby said.

"Alright; but I defiantly don't like it"

"I don't either"

John put a comforting arm around Aria. "Come on, I'll take you to the hotel" he said. Aria nodded and slowly walked with John down the hall. Abby leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Everything is falling apart" she said.

"Not everything. We need to stay strong" Mason replied.

John helped Aria into his car. She tucked her hair behind her ear as he got inside. "Thank you for the ride" she said. He turned to look at her. Her crystal blue eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying; but they were still beautiful. He was surprised he hadn't noticed her beauty until now.

"You're welcome" he replied.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Falling Apart

Aria walked silently beside John as he escorted her to her hotel room. He didn't want to pry into her feelings if she didn't want to talk about it. He knew she was hurt and he couldn't believe Zack would do something like that to her.

"Will you be okay?" he asked, when they stopped in front of her door.

"Yeah, I think so" she replied.

Her voice was shaky at best; but her eyes were still beautiful. Zack turned the corner and Aria locked eyes with him.

"Aria" Zack said.

"Don't…I don't want to hear the excuse" she replied.

"I wasn't going to make one. I just came to say that I'm sorry that I hurt you"

"Yes, you did hurt me"

Tears formed in her eyes again and John took her into his arms to comfort her. Zack took his leave and tried to think back on why he did what he did to the woman who made him feel complete; but every logic he came up with was wrong.

"John, thank you for being here" Aria said.

"You're welcome"

She leaned up to kiss his cheek and then walked into her room.

**Sydney's Home**

Randy walked inside with flowers in his hand. Sydney wasn't downstairs so he climbed the spiral staircase. He found her in her bedroom going through her clothes.

"Hey babe" he said. She turned around and saw the flowers in his hand and smiled. He kissed her lips softly and handed the flowers to her.

"Thank you, they are beautiful" she replied.

"So how are you doing?"

"Randy, I'm fine. I went to see Abby the other day; but I didn't tell her"

"It's alright. You can tell her another time"

It had been a shock to them to find out that Sydney had become pregnant. Randy was excited after the initial shock passed. He pulled her into his arms and felt the tiny bump of her belly.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you to" she replied.

**Wade's Hotel Room**

Riley sat in the room thinking. She had been so caught up in Abby's life that she forgot that she needed to spend time with Wade. Sydney and Randy dropped the pregnancy bomb on them earlier last week. Riley knew she needed to make things right with Wade or she would probably lose him. She heard him unlock the door. When he saw her, he smiled.

"Riley" he said.

"I'm so sorry that I haven't been around much"

"No need to apologize. I understand perfectly"

"It's been rather unfair to you and I'm sorry"

He smiled at her with the smile that made her fall for him in the first place. She closed the space between then and aggressively placed her lips onto his. It shocked him on how aggressive she was being; but it excited him.

Her hands slid up his chest and around his neck to pull him closer to her. "Riley, you're being such a bad girl" he said against her lips. She grabbed his hair. "You have no idea, sweetness" she said pulling his shirt over his head. Her nailed scrapped his bare flesh. She kissed and nipped on his toned flesh.

"I love you" he said.

Before long they were both stripped of all clothing and he was inside her warmth. Her body was so warm beneath him and her blue eyes sparkled with pleasure and love. He wanted her to be with him all the time. He made a promise to himself that he would always be there for her no matter what.

**The Hotel**

Abby felt sorry for her sister and didn't know how to comfort her. She could only hope that with time she would be fine and able to look for the one who would make her happy. Mason looked across the room at her and decided to leave her to her thoughts. Abby was the most caring person he had ever known. She looked out the window with her knees up against her chest. Her black hair lay flat against her back and her eyes quivered under the sadness she felt inside.

Mason believed Damon was getting under her skin and mind. She knew that he was out there somewhere and probably watching their every move. He wondered why he hasn't tried to kill him yet. He took Abby's innocence and was waiting for the consequences..

"Mason" she said quietly.

"Yes"

"I need to go for a drive. I'll be back"

"I don't like the idea of you going alone"

"I'll be fine. I'll be in my car"

Mason sighed and agreed. She kissed him softly before she walked out the door. "Be careful" he said to himself.

Abby walked into the parking lot and unlocked her doors. Aria was standing alone by her car. "Aria" she said. She turned toward Abby and gave her a small smile.

"Do you want to take a drive with me?" Abby asked.

"Sure"

Aria got into the passenger seat. Abby noticed the make-up on her face and knew she was trying to cover up the fact that she had been crying. Zack defiantly turned her sister into someone she'd never seen before.

"I feel so empty" Aria said, as Abby pulled out onto the highway.

"I've felt that before, believe me"

"I really thought he was the one"

"I thought John was the one and he changed his mind about me"

"Are you still hurt by his choice?"

"A little; but Mason has made me feel so alive"

"I envy you"

"Why?"

"You have so much going for you now"

"I wouldn't say that. I still have a psycho after me"

Aria shuttered in the thoughts of Damon touching her sister. Abby turned into an empty parking lot to turn around. She pulled back onto the highway and saw bright headlights in her rearview mirror.

"What the hell, turn your high beams off jackass" Abby cursed.

Aria turned around to look at the vehicle behind them. The lights turned down for a moment, just for Aria to see Damon's face. She gasped in fear.

"We need to get out of here" Aria panicked.

"What's up?"

"That's Damon behind us"

"Figures"

Abby shifted into a different gear and turned into the passing lane. She went from 65 to 75 in a few seconds. Abby tossed her phone to Aria. "Call Mason, tell him what's going on" she said.

Aria did as she was told. Her panicked voice alerted Mason immediately. She explained what was happening and where they were at the moment. "I'll be out" he said and hung up. Abby lay on the gas more and prayed that she would get pulled over so the cops could protect them; but of course no such luck.


	38. Chapter 37

NOTE: The italic words in this chapter don't belong to me. They are lyrics from a song called Dead Flowers by: Demon Hunter. This song is absolutely beautiful no matter what genre you listen to.

Chapter 37:

Dead Flowers

John walked out into the parking lot and saw Mason running towards his car, panic on his face, and then he knew something was wrong.

"Mason, what's wrong?"

"Damon is chasing Abby on the highway. Aria is with her"

Terror ripped through John and sent his blood on ice. He was worried that he would lose his best friend; but fear was there for Aria as well.

"I'm coming to" John said.

"Get in" Mason replied.

Mason peeled out of the parking lot, smoke floating from his tires. "Damn you Damon" he thought. John looked at Mason and saw the guilt and fear on his face. He saw how much he cared about Abby and that made him happy knowing that she was taken care of. "Abby, you need to use every trick I taught you while driving" he thought.

Abby looked in her rearview mirror once more and saw that he was quickly gaining on her. She saw her sister shaking from fear and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise" Abby said.

Abby tried to smile; but was unable, the fear was too much. Abby let go of her hand and shifted gears again. She weaved through cars left and right. "Open the glove box and there is a florescent green shirt in there. Please put it on" Abby said.

"Why?" Aria asked.

Abby pulled off into a parking lot. "I'm going alone from here. Put the shirt on and wait here for Mason. He'll be able to see you with that on" she explained.

"I'm not going anywhere" Aria protested.

"I'm not giving you a choice"

"Please don't do this alone"

Abby opened the door and pulled her out. Aria's eyes became watery with tears as she slowly put the shirt on. Abby looked at her little sister and regretted putting her through this kind of traumatic experience. She handed her her cellphone. "Call Mason when I leave. I'm going to draw him towards the pier"

"Abby, please…"

"I love you"

Abby got into her car and sped off onto the highway. Aria couldn't believe this was happening. Damon's car rushed passed her without a glance in her direction. His target was set and Aria was powerless to help. She called Mason and explained what was happening. Before long his car pulled in front of her, John got out allowing her into the backseat.

John felt a sense of relief seeing Aria safe; but her dreaded what would happen to Abby. Aria removed the shirt so as not to draw attention to them. John reached his hand back behind his seat and touched her knee. Aria instinctively placed her hand onto his and squeezed.

She needed to feel comfort. Mason was pushing 80 miles per hour and still they couldn't see Abby's car.

Abby shifted again and turned onto the exit for the pier. Damon's car was closing in and she felt the adrenaline rushing to her brain. Her heartbeat quickened and she gripped hard on her steering wheel. Emotions of all kinds invaded her heart. She pulled over and got out of her car; but the few images that were in her mind were of Mason, John and Aria, along with her friends.

Memories of her parents made tears come to her eyes as Damon's car pulled over. He stood up and looked directly at her. She swallowed hard and ran towards the pier.

_I feel ashamed_

_With abandon in my heart_

_And on my face_

_I suffered the blame_

_I would show to you this way_

_But I'm too late_

_When the sorrow it breaks them_

_I will replace them_

_For you_

Abby stopped at the edge of the pier. Waves of water crashed against the wood. Damon slowly walked after her, stalking her. Fear finally made its way to her body. Damon's eyes lingered on her body for several moments; it made her sick to her stomach.

"Hello precious" he said.

"Damon" she replied.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time"

_Dead flowers for the torn apart_

_Laid at the grave_

_To heal a broken heart_

_Let it rain until it floods_

_Let the sun breathe life once more_

_Reborn_

Damon touched her hair and inhaled her scent. She slapped his hand away. Anger welded up inside her. Damon hit her back and she stumbled back, careful not to fall into the ocean below.

Mason's face appeared in her mind and she ducked low to hit him in the groin. She crawled between his legs; but he caught her by the ankle.

_Wish you the same_

_To walk beside_

_And carry in this flame_

_To see you again_

_With a radiance_

_Of a pure and holy name_

She flipped herself and kicked with both her legs. He stumbled back and she scrambled away from his grasp. He caught her by her arm and threw her onto the wood of the pier. Her eyes quivered with fear and tears formed.

_When the sorrow it breaks them_

_I will replace them_

_For you_

Damon started at her eyes. His smiled quickly left his face and anger replaced it. He slapped her across the face.

"You've been touched" he said.

"Yes" she replied weakly.

_Dead flowers for the torn apart_

_Laid at the grave_

_To heal a broken heart_

_Let it rain until it floods_

_Let the sun breathe life once more_

_Reborn_

"Damn that brother of mine. I warned him"

"What didn't you tell him?"

"If he touched you I'd kill him"

Fear made her turn to ice. She felt the need to protect him and everyone else she cared about, and she knew just how to do that.

_Dead flowers for the torn apart_


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Sacrifice

Mason found their cars and pulled over. He saw Damon hovering over Abby. John stood up and allowed Aria out. They ran towards the pier.

Abby heard the footsteps as they approached. Aria hung back, using Abby's cellphone to call the police. Mason walked toward his brother. Damon turned around to look at him.

"I warned you brother" Damon said.

"Did you really think I'd listen?"

"I thought you valued your life"

Mason punched Damon across the jaw. Abby knew time wasn't on their side. Aria made the call; but it would be a while before they would be there. John stood in front of Aria, shielding her; that image made Abby happy.

Damon pulled a knife from his pocket. He aimed it at Mason. The blade slashed a small cut on his forearm as he shielded his face. Sirens were heard in the distance and Damon knew he needed to get away soon; but ne needed to get Abby into his car, this was his only chance.

Abby stood up and saw the blood running down Mason's arm. She knew it was her fault. She heard the ocean waves violently hitting the pier.

"Damon, stop" she yelled.

He turned to look at her. Anger was apparent in her eyes. Mason wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her. The sirens were coming closer and soon headlights were seen. Damon turned to run.

"Damon, you won't get away this time" Mason said, blocking his path.

"I'll find her no matter what you do" he said.

"Not if I'm gone" Abby interrupted.

Damon turned to look at her.

"Mason, I love you; but this will never stop as long as I'm around. He'll kill you for taking my innocence. I'm sorry" she said.

Abby turned and ran towards the end of the pier and dived into the water. The waves pulled her under the water.

"Abby" Mason yelled.

The police surrounded the pier and Damon had nowhere to go. Aria ran forward and dove in after her sister, praying her years of being a life guard would help her. Damon was placed into cuffs and hauled away into a waiting car. Mason and John stood at the edge of the pier look out into the dark waters below.

Wave after wave pulled Abby back from the surface. Her lungs burned with the salt water entering them. She felt a sinking feeling inside and somehow she knew she was close to dying.

Aria fought against the waves and searched; but it was so dark that she could barely see anything. 'Please god, help me' she thought. Something sparkled and caught her attention. She swam towards it and saw Abby's unconscious body.

Aria pulled her into her arms and kicked hard to reach the surface. She gasped a deep breath and swam toward the pier with Abby in her arms.

"Aria" yelled John.

"I've got her" she yelled her.

Mason bent down and pulled Abby from the water, then pulled Aria out. Aria immediately went to Abby. She placed her mouth over hers and breathed. Her hands clasped together and pushed down against Abby's chest to compress.

Abby coughed and spit out the water that was trapped in her lungs. Her eyes slowly opened and saw Mason. She knew she was alive; but how she didn't know.

"What happened?" she asked weakly.

"Aria saved you" Mason said.

"Thank you" she said looking at her sister.

The EMT's were waiting and lifted Abby onto a stretcher. Mason followed into the ambulance, thanking god that she was still alive. As the ambulance doors closed John approached Aria. She let out a sigh of relief when she turned around to look at him.

"You saved her" he said.

"Barely, she was underwater for five minutes"

"She's alive because of you. We all should be thanking you"

"She's my sister, John. I couldn't just let her die"

John pulled her into his arms. She clung to him like glue. Her body was cold from the water and his body gave her warmth. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes so we can go to the hospital" he said. Aria just followed him back to Mason's car. The keys were gone and the doors were locked; but Abby's was unlocked and the keys were in the ignition.

"Get inside, I'll drive" John said.

"She's going to kill me for getting water on her new seats" Aria replied.

"That's the least of her worries"

**The Hospital**

It wasn't long before the building was buzzing about what happened on the pier. Abby lay in her hospital bed with an IV in her arm, giving her fluids. Mason was making his statement to the police. The doctors checked her over several times an hour to make sure there were no signs of hypothermia.

Mason walked back into the room and sat down next to her bed. She looked at him with glazed eyes.

"What were you thinking?" he asked softly.

"I wanted to protect everyone. I thought if I died, he'd stop"

"That was stupid"

"Maybe so; but he's in jail now and to me it's worth it"


	40. Chapter 39

**NOTE:** **I've been pleased with the way this story has been going. I know I made a twist on all of you; but I'm happy with the outcome so far. Thanks to all the loyal readers of this story it means a lot to me. This is the first story I've written with the style of writing I've learned. I've been pleased with the reviews…so please please review.**

Chapter 39:

Fade to Black

John turned on the heater full blast as Aria went to get changed. He was trying to dry the seat; but it was still pretty wet when Aria returned. She placed her coat underneath her and sat down.

"Thank you" Aria said.

"For what?"

"Being her for me. I figured you'd be on your way to the hospital by now"

"Aria….she's got Mason there. Besides, I'm starting to see you differently"

Her eyes widened. She was in utter shock by his words; but said nothing as he started to drive.

**The Hospital**

John pulled into the parking lot and saw Eve walking inside. "What the hell is she doing here?" he said. He quickened his pace with Aria trailing behind.

Eve walked into Abby's room. Abby glared at her. "Get the fuck out" she snapped. Eve waved a piece of paper up. "This is for you" she said just as John walked in. She turned to see him with Aria standing behind him.

"John, nice to see you" Eve said sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"To give me this" Abby said, holding up the piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Mason asked.

Abby opened the paper and read it aloud…

"_Due to physical contact against Eve Torres outside of a match, I hereby strip you of your divas championship and suspend you for 60 days. I will not tolerate violence in the work place for personal reasons._

_ John Laurinitis_"

Abby crumpled the paper and threw it. She rolled onto her side and buried her face into the pillow. Eve snickered as she turned to leave. Aria stood face to face with her.

"Get out of my way" Eve said.

"You are a complete bitch. Payback will be sweet for me" Aria said.

"We'll see"

Aria stepped aside and watched her leave. John held her hand to calm her. Abby refused to speak the rest of the night so Mason just stayed to watch over her.

**Sydney's Home**

Sydney stood in front of her mirror. Her belly was slowly swelling into a tiny bump. She was about seven or eight weeks along and it scared the hell out of her. With being 26 years old, she thought it was a pretty good age to have a child. When her phone rang, she barely noticed. Her mind was on her body. Randy answered the downstairs phone when it rang.

Before long she heard him run up the stairs. He walked into her bedroom with a grim look upon his face. She looked at him and noticed immediately something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Abby's in the hospital" he replied.

"What! What happened?" Damon?"

She was frantic and started to throw clothes into a bag. Randy touched her waist and pulled her into his arms. "She's alright, just dehydrated. Damon chased her to one of the piers in Maine. She tried to kill herself when she dove into the ocean. Aria saved her" he explained.

The information made her sick to her stomach. She ran into her bathroom and released the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Randy felt sorry for her and didn't know how to help. He had to leave tomorrow to go back to work and he'd be away from her for a week.

She rinsed her mouth with mouthwash and walked back out into her bedroom. "I need to see her" she said. Randy nodded and pulled her to him.

**The Hospital**

Riley and Wade walked into Abby's room. Mason was sitting in the chair next to her bed. She was asleep; but he looked over at them. He stood up and walked with them outside. He needed the fresh air.

"So what happened?" Wade asked.

"Damon car chased her to pier 81. When he realized she was no longer a virgin…."

"Wait. Abby's not a virgin" Riley interrupted.

Wade elbowed her and she shut up.

"Damon got violent and threatened to kill me. I'm guessing she thought she was protected me; but she dove off the pier and tried to drown herself. Once Damon was arrested Aria dove in after her, saving her" Mason explained.

"I'm glad she's alright" Wade said.

Riley felt numb hearing that her best friend tried to drown herself. Wade squeezed her hand tightly. Mason gave them a small smile.

"Eve showed up yesterday to give Abby a letter. She was stripped of her title and suspended for 60 days" Mason said.

"What the fuck for?" Riley said.

"She attacked Eve after the show Monday"

"Still that's a little harsh" Wade said.

"She won't talk to anyone, not even me"

Riley had seen her like that before and it was after her dad died. "I'm going in" she said and walked inside alone. Abby was awake when she walked in. Her eyes were glazed over and there was a bruise on her cheek.

"Hey" Riley said.

"If you came here to lecture me, you can go right back out that door" Abby snapped.

"What happened to you? You are so cold"

"I wanted to die…"

"You don't mean that"

"I've lost everything…"

"Mason is still here and so are your friends"

"I've got nothing left to give"

"Sure you do. You give love to everyone you care about. You are the most caring person I know"

"I don't feel the same anymore"

"Abby…."

Abby rolled over and spoke no more to her. Riley felt hurt by the actions and words of her best friend. Something happened to her and it made her cold. When she walked back outside, Mason turned to look at her.

"Something happened to her. She's so cold" Riley said, biting her lip.

"Let her get better and be alone for a while; this was pretty traumatic for her" Wade said.

"She said she wanted to die" Riley replied again.

Mason said nothing; but knew that Riley was right. Something happened to her and she changed. He remembered her words before she dove off the pier 'I love you'. "Was it because I didn't say anything to that" he thought.

He pretty much knew he loved her; but saying it was a completely different story. Riley buried her face into Wade's chest and sobbed. Things were still changing around them, even with Damon gone.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

Fix

**The Next Day**

Abby awoke to doctors removing the IV's from her arms. The nurse gave her a sweet smile. "What's going on?" Abby asked softly. "You're being released today" the doctor said. Abby felt relief when he said those words. She needed to get away from that place and go home, or maybe buy a home of her own.

Mason stepped inside the room and gave her a curious look. She didn't understand why he was giving her that look. Once the doctors and nurse left, Mason walked closer to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Because yesterday you pretty much made it clear to Riley that you wanted to die"

Abby snorted in disgust. "I just wanted her to leave" she said, standing up from the bed. Her legs were weak and she stumbled a little. Mason was beginning to see her change and it wasn't something he liked.

"That's not like you" Mason said.

"Mason, I wanted to be left alone. Damon tormented me for months, remember"

"Yes; but you didn't need to tell her that you wanted to die. She was devastated"

"She'll get over it"

"What is the matter with you? You've never been this detached"

Abby glared at him. Her eyes were not as pure as they were before. They were full of rage and he couldn't understand why. "Abby, Sydney wanted to come see you; but I told her it wasn't a good idea. She wanted to come tell you her news" Mason said.

"What news?"

"She's pregnant, Abby"

Abby closed her eyes and thought back on the visit they had a week or so ago. She must have been trying to tell her then; but she'd been so oblivious to everything around her. It burned her heart to know that she had hurt the people close to her, just to be selfish. Tears stung her eyes and she dropped to her knees. She didn't care that the hospital gown that she wore opened in the back and it slid off her shoulders in front of her.

Mason knelt down in front of her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry" she cried. He kissed her forehead and helped her back to her feet. "Get dressed, John will be here with your car soon" he said. She took her clean clothes from the chair and went into the bathroom.

"How is she?" John asked from the doorway.

"I think I may have gotten through to her"

"Do you mind if you ride with Aria and I drive Abby?"

"Do you think you can talk some sense into her?"

"Maybe"

"Alright"

Mason left the room and walked outside. Aria stood outside dressed in a floral sundress. Her eyes were hazy, like she had been crying a little, and it made him curious.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm worried about my sister" she replied.

"John wants to talk to her, so will you take me to the hotel so I can get my car"

"Sure"

Abby walked out of the bathroom and was surprised to see John standing there. Mason wasn't in the room and she wondered where he went. Sensing her confusion, John explained where he was. She could only nod in agreement. She still felt weird being alone with him after what happened between her and Mason.

"Come on, we've got quite the drive" John said.

Abby followed silently, not really wanting him to drive her to her apartment. "Abby, talk to me; tell me what's going on" he said as he pull out onto the highway.

"There really isn't anything to say. I fucked up" she said.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"I let my emotions get the better of me and I'm well on my way of getting fired"

'So that's why she's upset' he thought. Abby tried to untangle her hair with her fingers; but it was hopeless. The salt water from the ocean damaged her hair immensely.

"Abby, you aren't going to get fired. Yes, you made a mistake; but everyone makes them" John said.

"Did you know that Sydney's pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes"

"I'm a horrible friend. I've been oblivious to everything around me"

"You're not a horrible friend, you've just had to deal with things that everyone else hasn't"

Abby was silent. She looked at John and saw a new light about him. She's never seen him so insightful and she wondered if her sister had something to do with it. "Aria has rubbed off on you" she said. John laughed and gave her a smile.

**Abby's Apartment**

John pulled into the parking lot and saw Aria's car already there. Mason's wasn't there and he wondered why. Aria stepped out of her car and Randy and Sydney crawled out of her backseat. Abby smiled at them and she ran to Sydney.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you" Abby said.

"Abby, you've had so much to deal with. It's okay" Sydney replied.

Abby smiled and turned her attention to her sister. Aria hugged her tightly. "Thank you" Abby said softly. "You're welcome" she replied. She saw the exchange of looks between Aria and John and she smiled.

"I approve by the way" Abby said

"I didn't say anything"

"You didn't have to. I see the looks you guys give each other"

Riley pulled in with Wade in the passenger side. Her expression was that of hurt. Abby felt bad for what she told her at the hospital. She walked toward Riley and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Riley. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" she said.

"It's alright" she said.

They talked amongst themselves for a few moments, waiting for Mason. Twenty minutes passed by and he never showed. Abby felt that maybe it was her fault that he wasn't there. Her eyes turned sorrowful and full of worry.

"Where is Mason?" she asked.

"I dropped him off at the hotel to get his car. He said he would be here" Aria said.

Fear ripped through her. She hoped that something didn't happen to him. Something just didn't feel right to her. He should have been there by now.

"Mason, where are you?" she asked out loud; but deep down she wanted to cry that he wasn't there holding her in his arms.


	42. Chapter 41

**NOTE: Hey readers, I'd really like to know what everyone's favorite character is. I've got quite a few characters in this story and I'd like to know what everyone thinks of them. You can e-mail me with answers or just review. I'm glad this story is turning out so well, keep reading **

Chapter 41:

Hope

Abby looked out her bedroom window. She was staring at the entrance to her parking lot. The silver eclipse still hadn't shown. John moved the others into the living room to give her some space. He knew that she was hurt that he wasn't there.

"She still won't come out huh?" Aria said behind him.

"No" he replied.

"Not to be negative or anything; but maybe something happened to him"

"I hope not, she's been through enough"

John turned around to look at her. Hey eyes were full of warmth and passion. They walked into the living room and saw the worried look upon their faces. The situation turned from bad to worse and they all knew it.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee, does anyone want anything?" Aria asked.

No one said anything, which pretty much meant 'no'. John turned from Randy to look at her. "I'll come with you" he said. She nodded and they walked out the door.

Aria tucked her hair behind her ear as she walked. John made little eye contact with her. "Are you alright?" she asked. John took a deep breath. "I'm alright, just worried about Abby. Mason should have been here by now" he replied.

"I know"

They walked into the coffee shop on the lower level of the apartment building. Aria told the worker what she wanted. The young girl smiled and quickly got the cup of coffee. John handed her a five dollar bill and told her to keep the change.

"I could have paid for that myself" Aria protested.

"You are a lot alike. Abby hates when people pay for things for her" John replied.

"You're comparing us? I'm sorry that I'm not Abby"

Aria stormed off, coffee in hand. John sat down at a table and put his head in his arms. "I just make mistake after mistake, now I don't have either one" he thought.

**Maine**

Mason walked into the state prison that Damon was being held. There was so much on his mind and being around Abby wasn't a good idea at the moment. He needed to put some closure in his life first.

"Who are you here to see?" the attendant at the front desk asked.

"Damon Gilbert" he replied.

He watched her type in his name and a few other things. She turned to push a button on the phone. "Visitor for Damon Gilbert" she said and hung up. Mason wondered how Abby was doing and he knew he shouldn't have told Aria that he would be there when he knew that he wouldn't be.

Mason heard the buzzer and a police officer walked out. He followed him into a room. Moments later Damon was escorted into the room. He was in orange and hand-cuffed. The moment Damon saw Mason rage surged through him.

"Why are you here" Damon asked.

"Abby's fine" Mason said.

"Why would I care about that?"

"You didn't want her dead"

"So"

"Damon, do you realize how much damage you did to her?"

Damon said nothing. His body told a different story thought. He shook with rage and adrenaline. Mason realized that his brother had no conscious and never would. He needed to stop hoping that he could be saved. There was no hope.

"Goodbye brother" Mason said.

Damon looked at him once and went to lunge at him. The chain from his hand-cuffs flew around Mason's neck. The steel dug in his flesh and blood started to flow. The officers gathered around Damon and tried to break them apart. Mason rushed backward toward the wall to try and knock Damon out; but he just pulled harder.

Mason felt the sting and burn from the open wounds in his neck. The officers finally uncuffed Damon and then cuffed him with new hand-cuffs. Mason fell to his knees, gasping for air. They escorted Damon out of the room and back to his prison cell.

"Are you alright?" someone asked. He didn't know where it came from because it all went black.

**A few hours later….**

Mason awoke in a medical bed. He could feel his neck was bandaged. A young woman walked into the room with a bottle of water and a cup with two white pills in it.

"Glad to see that you're awake" she said sweetly.

"I guess" he replied.

"Is there anyone we can call to come get you?"

Mason said nothing. He didn't want to bring Abby into this mess. "I should have known better than to come here" he thought. His eyes drifted closed again.

**Abby's Apartment**

Aria sat on the couch beside Sydney and wondered where John was. He didn't come back after her snappy words; then he walked back into the apartment. His eyes made contact with hers as he walked towards Abby's bedroom.

"Abby" he said.

"Not now, John" she said.

She was on her bed with her face buried in the pillows. She heard him walk away and her eyes continued to flow tears. As John walked back out of her room he saw Aria standing in his path. Her eyes quivered with spiraling emotions.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to snap at you"

"Don't apologize because you weren't wrong. I have been comparing, even though I don't mean to"

"It's alright"

She smiled at him. He reached to cup her cheek when her phone started to ring. When she looked at the I.D Mason's name was shown; this surprised her. She walked into the living room and out of Abby's ear range.

"Mason, where are you?" she answered.

"Hello to you to" he said.

"Seriously, it's not a joke. Abby has been in her room bawling. She won't come out. She won't eat or talk to anyone" Aria said.

Riley looked at Abby and tried to listen to the conversation. John leaned against the kitchen counter, listening. Aria could hear the shortness of breath in Mason's voice and wondered what happened to him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I went to see Damon in prison"

"Why?"

"I needed some closure; but instead of that he tried to kill me with his hand-cuff chain. I'm in a fucking hospital bed with open wounds in my neck"

Aria was right and she looked at John with a look of concern. "What do you want me to do" she asked. She could hear talking in the background and waited for him to speak again.

"Will you and John come get me? They won't let me drive" he said.

"I guess so. What do you want me to tell Abby?"

"Nothing, I'll explain it to her when I get back"

"Okay, I'll leave shortly"

"Thank you"

She hung up and turned toward John. "We need to leave" was all she said and he followed right behind her. No one else got a word in to ask what was going on before they were out the door. Everyone looked at each other dumbfounded and confused about what was going on.

Abby walked into her bathroom and washed her face with a warm washcloth. She laid back down and fell asleep; but Mason was the last thing on her mind that she remembered.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

Shades of Grey

Aria ran down the stairs of the apartment building. John rand after her and wondered what the rush was about. Once they got into Aria's car she relaxed a little. He looked at her with his calm blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out why Mason would want to see Damon in prison" she replied

"He's his brother"

"Still…it doesn't make sense to me"

She pulled out onto the road and started the long drive back to Maine. John noticed how upset she was. He placed his hand on top of hers. She jerked a little in shock from his sudden touch. "It's alright Aria. We will bring him back safely" he said. Her eyes found his for a second; but that second was all she needed to feel alright again.

"It's not his safety I'm worried about. Something seemed off with him on the phone and I don't want Abby to get hurt" she said.

"Neither do I"

He held onto her hand tighter and she laced her fingers with his. She was glad he was there with her.

**Abby's Apartment**

Riley peaked inside Abby's bedroom and saw that she was still asleep. She quietly closed the door and walked back out to the living room.

"Is she still asleep?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah" Riley replied.

"We need to go or we will miss the plane" Wade said.

"I know" she replied.

"I'm staying here" Sydney said.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I don't want her to wake up to an empty apartment"

"Okay"

Randy kissed her lips softly and patted her belly. Riley and Wade followed him out the door.

**Maine**

Aria pulled into the prison parking lot. John noticed that her hands were shaking. "Aria, what is wrong?" he asked. She looked at him and squeezed his hand. "I think I know why he came here" she said as she got out of her car.

"Why?" John asked.

"I want to ask him myself"

"Alright, I know this really isn't the time or place; but I have to do something before anything else happens"

"And what's that?"

He cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb along her jaw. Her body betrayed her and ignited with warmth. He leaned in and placed his lips onto hers. Their lips parted and touched again. His tongue brushed against her open mouth. Her hands moved up and around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"John" she whispered.

John pulled away and kissed her lips once more. She looked up at him and smiled. "That was amazing" she said. He laughed and touched the small of her back to usher her toward the doors of the medical side of the prison.

Inside, the secretary was busy typing on her computer. Aria approached her with a warm smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We are here to pick up Mason Ryan" Aria replied.

"One moment please"

Aria heard her start to type again and then she lifted the phone. "Mason's ride is here" she said and then hung up the phone. Within moments, Mason was escorted out. Aria looked at him and was in utter shock. The wounds on his neck were worse than he made them seem.

"Take care of yourself" the nurse said.

"I will" Mason replied.

"Let's go" Aria said.

Mason followed them to her car. Aria turned to face Mason. He saw her hurt expression and knew that she wanted some answers,

"Why did you come here?" she asked.

"I came for a confession, but I didn't even get to ask him the question" he replied.

"What confession?"

"If he was the one who caused your father's car accident"

"That was an accident"

"It was made to look like one. Damon was involved with that to"

"He killed him?"

"Not physically, the car did; but he helped it along"

"I knew it"

Aria turned away and got back into her car. John knew that she was upset again. He twined his fingers with hers. Mason got into the backseat and was silent the whole trip back to Abby's apartment.

**Abby's Apartment**

Aria opened the door and it made Sydney jump from the couch. "Sorry" she said. John and Mason walked in moments later. Sydney settled back down onto the couch, to Aria she looked pale.

"Has she moved?" John asked.

"No" Sydney replied sadly.

Mason silently walked back to Abby's bedroom and opened the door. She lay asleep and he could hear her soft breathing. He sat down next to her. He reached to touch her face. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mason" she said softly.

"Yeah"

She sat straight up and flung her arms around his neck. His heart started to race. "Where were you?" she asked, half in tears. He pulled her arms from around his neck and she looked at him with a worried expression upon her face.

"I went to see Damon in prison" he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I needed him to confess something; but as you can see I didn't even get to ask the question before he tried to kill me"

Abby looked at his neck and saw the chain line flesh wounds. It sickened her to know that Damon tried to kill him….again.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

Iridescent

Mason saw her horrified expression and he reached to touch her hand. She jerked it away. Anger filled her eyes and she stood up. He was confused by her behavior.

"What confession did you want him to make?" she asked, looking out her window.

"Abby, you know that your father's car accident wasn't really an accident, right?" he asked.

"They always suspected that"

"Damon did it. I wanted him to confess it"

Abby was silent for a moment but turned to face him. He stood up from her bed and walked closer to her. "You didn't need to go there. I needed you here" she said, almost crying.

"I know. I'm sorry…"

"I was worried about you"

"Abby, I…"

"Mason, I love you"

Mason stopped trying to speak after he heard those words. If he didn't figure out how he felt about her, he was going to lose her and he knew it. He looked into her crystal blue eyes and pulled her to him. His lips crashed down onto hers urgently.

He knew that he loved her; but he didn't know if he could say it. "She needs to hear it" he thought as her tongue brushed along his. She clung to him as if her life depended on it. Her fingers brushed along his stubble skin on his face. He pulled away suddenly and it confused her. She was beginning to think he didn't want to be with her.

"Abby" he said softly, desire filled his voice.

"Do you want to be with me?" she asked.

"Why would you ask that? Of course I do"

"Well you don't seem like you do. You pull away when I get closer"

"I'm scared, Abby"

"Of what?"

"I don't want to disappoint you. I'm not good with romance. I never have been."

Abby reached to touch his face again. "You are fine the way you are. I love you for you" she said. His heart thudded against his chest hard. She was making him feel things he never thought he could feel. She smiled at him and it melted away his hard exterior. He pulled her close again and kissed her hard.

"God, Abby" he said against her lips.

She smiled against his lips and nipped at his bottom lip. He smiled at her. "I love you" he said, finally. Her heart fluttered with the words she wanted to hear for so long. "I love you to" she replied and kissed his lips once more before pulling away.

"Come on" he said.

She followed him out into the living room. Her eyes met Aria's instantly. Aria hugged her tightly. The fact that Damon had caused their father's car accident pulled them even closer as sisters.

Sydney stood up from the couch. Abby smiled at her. She was happy for her friend. "Randy and the others had a plane to catch" Sydney said. Abby just nodded.

**Two Months Later**

Abby walked into the arena for the first time since her suspension. During that time, John Laurinitis was fired by Vince McMahon. John helped with that by winning a steel cage match against the Big Show.

"Abby" Vince McMahon's voice called from outside his office.

"Hi Vince" she said.

"Could you come in here a minute?"

"Sure"

She walked inside his office and sat down. He turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry about what John did in my absence. You didn't deserve the title being stripped from you or suspended for that long"

"It's alright. I was going through some personal things"

"Well tonight you're going to have a chance to get the title back from Eve"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Thank you"

She walked out of his office just as Aria and John walked passed. "Hey" she said. Aria turned and smiled. John and Aria's hands were laced together and it made Abby smile.

"Did you come out of Vince's office?" John asked.

"Yeah, he's giving me a crack at Eve and the title tonight" she replied.

"That's awesome" Aria said.

Mason walked down the hall from the other direction. He stood behind Abby without her knowing he was there. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her bare shoulder. She smiled and looked up at him. He kissed her lips lovingly.

"Guess what?" Abby said.

"What" he replied?

"I get a crack at Eve and the title tonight"

"Really? That's great"

He kissed her again and just held her. In the last two months they've grown closer and he's learned to be more open and romantic. He's pushed aside all his doubts about himself in that sense and has never gone back to see Damon. The confession wasn't important to the sisters, his safety was.

**The Show**

Mason and CM Punk retained their titles against the Prime Time Players, Darren Young and Titus O'Neal. Abby watched them from the backstage screen as she warmed up for her match later that night.

John cut a promo about John Laurinitis being fired the week before. It made Abby laugh a little. "His humor hasn't changed at all" she thought. Aria finally didn't have to work with Zack Ryder anymore and that made her feel better.

Before long it was time for her match against Eve. She walked to the curtain and waited.

"The following contest if for the Diva's Championship…" Justin said.

'Electricity' started to play. The crowd screamed with her return. Abby walked out onto the stage and the crowd screamed louder. Abby smiled and soaked everything in before walking to the ring,

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Harmony, Pennsylvania…Abby Taylor"

Abby stood on the top rope and posed for the people. Eve's music sounded and she stepped out onto the stage. Justin announced her as the champion as she walked down the ramp with the title over her shoulder. Abby glared at Eve when she remembered everything that the woman has done to her.

Both women stood in the ring facing each other. The referee called for the bell and the match was officially started. They locked up and Abby shoved Eve away. Eve fell on her backside and Abby shrugged with a cocky smile.

Eve stood back up and punched Abby across the jaw and it started a back and forth punching frenzy. Eve kicked Abby's knee and she stumbled back. Abby ducked under Eve's clothesline attempt and lifted Eve up onto her shoulders and gave her a Samoa drop.

Eve arched up her back in pain. Abby lifted her up by her hair but Eve moved her arms away and punched her. Abby shook her head and ran into a clothesline from Eve. Eve then climbed up to the top rope. Abby stood up and turned to see Eve jump from the top rope, she clotheslined her from mid-air.

Abby picked her up and powerbombed her to the mat. The crowd started to scream when she went for the cover. The referee counted the win and Abby stood up as the new Diva's Champion. He handed her the title and Abby held it up with a smile upon her face.

After the show was over Abby gathered her things to leave the arena, Mason walked into her locker-room. He smiled at her when she looked at him. His lips touched hers softly. She was beyond happy at that moment. Damon was no longer tormenting her life and she could finally let herself be who she wanted to be.

She had everything she ever dreamed of. Mason filled her heard with happiness and her friends were there with her every step of the way. She had a sister and she was her family.

"Come on, everyone is waiting to go celebrate" Mason said.

"Okay" she replied.

She followed him out the door and nothing could bring her down at that moment. She loved him and everyone that was there for her. She twined her fingers with his and they smiled at each other, knowing that their future was each other.

**CREDITS: Thank you for all the loyal readers of this story. This story has been hard to write but I'm pleased with what it turned out to be like. **

**My original characters were inspired by…**

**Abby Taylor- Amy Lee (Evanescence)**

**Riley Lockheart- Helen Vogt (Flowing Tears)**

**Sydney O'Hara- Anna 'Aya' Stefanowicz (UnSun)**

**Aria Waters- Lucy Hale (Pretty Little Liars)**

**Songs that inspired this story are…**

'**Iridescent' by: Linkin Park**

'**Not Enough' by: Delain**

'**Electricity' by: Delain**

'**Invincible' by" MGK featuring Ester Dean**

'**Dead Flowers' by: Demon Hunter**

'**Wild Ones' by: Flo Rida featuring Sia**

'**Broken Bones' by: Rev Theory**

'**Cut' by: Plumb**


End file.
